


B-Sides

by nineteenninetytwo (pcychedelic)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Flashbacks, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life (ish), Unrequited Love, hango sa mga kanta ng sugarfree
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcychedelic/pseuds/nineteenninetytwo
Summary: Anong ginawa ni Chanyeol nang malamang ikakasal na ang first love at childhood best friend niya? Nagsulat siya ng mga kanta. (Alternatively, ito ang soundtrack ng labindalawang taong katangahan ni Chanyeol.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	1. Track 01 - Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> _**Hango sa Prompt #68.** _
> 
> Unang una, maraming salamat sa Google Translate. Charot. Hindi ako matatas magsulat sa Tagalog (first Tagalog fic ko ito) at mas sanay akong magsulat sa Ingles, pero sana magustuhan niyo ito nonetheless!
> 
> Small disclaimer: For the sake of the plot, imaginin na lang natin na si Chanyeol ang nagsulat at kumanta ng mga kanta ng Sugarfree na tampok dito hehe.
> 
> Maraming salamat sa mga mods para sa fest na ito! Mabuhay ang mga wika ng Pilipinas. :)

_“‘Di naman dati ganito  
_ _[Kay bilis kasi ng buhay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvGN8r0AFkw)   
_ _Pati tayo natangay  
_ _O kay tagal din kitang minahal.”_

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_Play ▶️_ **

“Ano sa tingin mo?” tanong ni Jongin habang may hawak na dalawang pulang necktie sa magkabila niyang kamay. “Which is better?”

Binigyan lang siya ni Chanyeol ng blangkong tingin. _Pattern lang naman pinagkaiba_ , sa loob-loob niya.

Hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit sa kanya nagtatanong si Jongin dahil alam naman nilang pareho na wala talaga siyang ambag sa mga ganyang bagay, pero bilang best man sa kasal, kailangang mag-effort ni Chanyeol kahit papano.

“Ba’t ‘di na lang plain red? Parang mas okay ‘yun,” sabi ni Chanyeol para naman magmukhang interesado siya.

“Hmm. Oo nga ‘no.”

Tumawag si Jongin ng attendant para manghingi ng panibagong set ng mga necktie, at nagtanong kung ilang shade ng red ang meron sila. Naiwan mag-isa si Chanyeol sa sala ng boutique. Sigurado siyang aabutin sila ng siyam-siyam dahil sa pagkapihikan ng kaibigan niya.

Don’t get Chanyeol wrong — mahal na mahal niya si Jongin. Grade school pa lang, ‘di na mapaghiwalay ‘yang dalawang ‘yan. ‘Di lang niya maiwasang maging iritable ngayong araw kasi kulang na kulang siya sa tulog; ang aga niyang nagising kanina para sa isang radio guesting, tapos galing pa siyang taping ng interview kagabi.

Alam ni Chanyeol na hindi siya dapat magreklamo dahil, ika nga nila, ginusto niya ‘to. Bata pa lang siya, wala na siyang ibang pangarap kundi magsulat ng mga kanta at kantahin ang mga sinulat niya. Ngayong nandito na siya, kailangan niyang sikmurahin lahat: antok, pagod, yamot… Wala eh, part and parcel talaga ‘yun ng success.

Sumandal si Chanyeol sa sofa at pinikit ang kanyang mga mata. Clear ang schedule niya ngayong hapon salamat sa manager niya, pero pagpatak ng alas sais, aalis na naman siya. Interview na naman. Lahat ng pagkakataong magpahinga, ga’no man kaiksi, kailangan niyang kunin.

Kakapikit pa lang niya nang may marinig na agad siyang mga yapak na papalapit. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya.

Pagdilat niya, nakatayo na si Jongin sa harap niya, nakatungtong sa platform sa gitna ng sala. Suot ni Jongin ang isang Amerikana na hindi mo maikakailang tinahi para sa kanya; saktong-sakto ang sukat, haba, at tabas ng terno, at malaking factor din na biniyayaan ng tangkad si Jongin.

“Oh ayan, mukha ka nang tao,” biro ni Chanyeol.

“Ulol.” Pero natawa rin si Jongin.

Habang busy si Jongin tingnan ang sarili sa salamin, hindi maiwasang maisip ni Chanyeol: _Ano kayang feeling ng ikakasal?_

Magiging pihikan at agit din ba siya gaya ng kaibigan niya? Ano kayang magandang motif? Gusto kaya ng mapapangasawa niya ng church o destination wedding?

Pero siguro, ang pinakamagandang tanong ay: _Ikakasal ba si Chanyeol?_

Siya na lang kasi ang hindi pa nagpapatali sa kanilang magkakaibigan. ‘Di naman sa utak-boomer si Chanyeol — ‘yung tipong ang ultimate goal in life niya dapat ay ikasal at magkapamilya. May career siya, mahal niya trabaho niya kahit nakakapiga talaga ng will to live minsan, at alam niya sa sarili niya na hindi niya kailangan ng significant other para maramdaman na buo siya.

Pero tao lang din naman si Chanyeol, at parte ng human nature na isipin ang mga what if.

Kahit na sanay na siya mag-isa, ‘di naman maitatanggi ni Chanyeol na minsan, ang sarap mag-imagine na may uuwian ka araw-araw hanggang pagtanda.

Hindi naman inosente si Chanyeol; nagka-girlfriend _at_ boyfriend na siya dati, pero wala pa siyang nakilala at minahal to the point na gusto na niyang makasama habang-buhay. Minahal naman niya kahit papano ‘yung mga naging ex niya, pero for some reason, wala pa talaga siyang nakikilala na 100% siyang sigurado na kaya niyang ibigay ang lahat. Lagi na lang may takot at pangamba.

Siguro ‘yun na nga ang dahilan kung bakit siya na lang sa kanilang magkakaibigan ang single — lagi na lang siyang hindi sigurado.

Naabala ang pagmumuni-muni ni Chanyeol nang may marinig siyang boses na papasok sa boutique, palakas nang palakas habang papalapit. Hindi na kailangang tumingin ni Chanyeol para malaman kung sino ang bagong dating. Isang tao lang naman ang nagpapasikip sa dibdib ni Chanyeol tuwing maririnig niya ang boses nito.

Ang natatanging kasiguraduhan sa puso ni Chanyeol.

Si Baekhyun.

“Malas daw makita ng fiancée ang damit pangkasal bago ang wedding day,” panunukso ni Chanyeol.

Inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun. High school pa lang sila, ma-attitude na talaga ‘to. “‘Di naman ako aware na nasa panahon pa rin tayo ng Kastila,” sabi ni Baekhyun, pero rinig sa boses niya na nagpipigil din siya ng tawa. “Nagpapaniwala ka pa rin sa mga pamahiin in this day and age?”

“Joke lang. Wala ‘kong pake, ‘di naman ako ‘yung ikakasal,” sagot ni Chanyeol, sabay bunot ng phone sa bulsa para kunwari wala talaga siyang pakialam at hindi siya nasaktan dun sa huli niyang sinabi.

 _‘Di naman ako ‘yung ikakasal_.

As if to rub salt into the wound, lumapit si Baekhyun kay Jongin at hinalikan siya nang marahan.

Sa tagal nina Baekhyun at Jongin, at this point, sanay na dapat si Chanyeol sa mga ganyanan nila. Pero kahit ilang taon nang alam at tanggap ni Chanyeol na walang patutunguhan ‘tong hinayupak na feelings niya, hindi pa rin niya mapigilang masaktan.

Chanyeol doesn’t have anything against them. Parehas niyang kaibigan sina Baekhyun at Jongin, at parehas niyang mahal ang dalawa. Sino ba naman siya para maging kontrabida sa kung saan sila masaya? God knows kung gaano kalalim ang samahan nilang tatlo. Hindi basta-basta maisasantabi ni Chanyeol ‘yon, even at the expense of his own feelings.

Siguro nga’t indecisive siya sa ibang tao, pero pagdating sa mga kaibigan niya — lalong-lalo na kay Baekhyun — siguradong sigurado siya na mahal niya sila. Kaya niyang gawin lahat, kahit na itago ang nararamdaman niya nang mahigit labindalawang taon.

Kulang na nga lang bendisyunan siya ng Santo Papa dahil masyado niyang kinareer ang pagka-martir.

Tumingala si Chanyeol sa pagkukunwaring busy sa phone niya nang tabihan siya ni Baekhyun sa sofa. May hawak na maliit na dark green box si Baekhyun, siguro kasing laki ng palad niya. May ideya na si Chanyeol kung anong laman nito, pero napatanong pa rin siya.

“Ano ‘yan?”

Nagtinginan ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, sabay ngiti. “Regalo namin,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Congratulatory gift para sa album mo.”

Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang box sa harapan ni Chanyeol. Kinuha ito ni Chanyeol at binuksan, at bumungad sa kanya ang isang relo na may logo ng maliit na korona sa mukha nito. Namula ang pisngi ni Chanyeol.

“Ano ‘to? Para namang ako ‘yung ikakasal. Gumawa lang ako ng album,” biro niya.

“Sus, nag-inarte pa!” pang-iinis ni Jongin. Tinabihan sila ni Jongin sa sofa at (literal na) inupuan sila kahit marami pa namang space. Typical Jongin. “No returns and no exchanges ‘yan, kaya tanggapin mo na lang.”

Umusog na lang nang kusa si Chanyeol para makaupo nang maayos si Jongin. “Ba’t ko ibabalik? Isasanla ko pa ‘to eh!”

Tawanan silang tatlo. “‘Yan suotin mo next month, ha?” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Translation: _‘Yan suotin mo sa kasal, ha?_

Tumango at ngumiti na lang si Chanyeol. _Next month na pala ‘yung kasal_ , sa loob-loob niya. _Ang bilis ng panahon_.

Eager to change the subject, nag-joke na lang ulit siya. “Sana bumili na lang kayo ng album. Para nag-diamond na agad. Hmm… kung isasanla ko ‘to, ilang album kaya mabibili nito?”

Binatukan siya ni Jongin. “As if namang kailangan mo pa nun,” sabi niya habang natatawa. “Kahit sa’n ako magpunta, kanta mo naririnig ko eh.”

Nag-init na naman ang mukha ni Chanyeol. For some reason, hindi pa rin talaga siya sanay tumanggap ng compliments, kahit na galing sa mga kaibigan niya.

“Speaking of the album,” sabi ni Baekhyun, “grabe ‘yung mga kanta, ha. ‘Di ko maintindihan kung in love ka ba o brokenhearted o ano o all of the above. Para kanino ‘yung mga ‘yun?”

‘Di napigilang matawa ni Chanyeol.

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun. “Bakit?”

“Wala,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

_Kung alam mo lang, Baekhyun. Kung alam mo lang._

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_⏸ Pause_ **

As usual, ang ingay na naman sa classroom nila Chanyeol.

May nagdi-dribble ng basketball sa may pintuan. May naggigitara sa ilalim ng whiteboard. May mga armchair na nakapalibot sa may aircon, kung saan nagkumpulan ‘yung mga nagto-Tong-Its at Pusoy Dos.

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanyang relo at napabuntong-hininga na lang. _Alas syete pa lang_ , sabi niya sa sarili.

Hindi naman introvert si Chanyeol. Sa katotohanan, minsan siya pa nga ‘yung nangunguna sa acoustic jamming at pagsusugal sa section nila. ‘Di lang niya maintindihan sa’n sila kumukuha ng energy nang ganto kaaga.

Dahil sumasakit na ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa ingay, naglagay na lang siya ng earphones at nakinig ng kanta ng Eraserheads habang nagsusulat ng mga random na tula sa likod ng Math notebook niya.

Ganto ang gawain niya kapag masyadong magulo sa paligid niya. Pampakalma. Para bang nababawasan ang pagka-chaotic ng mundo habang nagsusulat siya ng tula, habang nananaginip nang gising. _Balang araw, makakagawa rin ako ng kanta gaya ng sa E-heads_ , paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi sa sarili simula dati pa. Balang araw, magiging kanta rin ‘tong mga tula sa likod ng mga notebook niya.

Naistorbo si Chanyeol nang may tumabi sa kanya. Tumingala siya mula sa pagkakadukdok sa kanyang notebook at bumungad sa kanya si Jongin na tila may sinasabi.

“‘Di kita marinig, pre,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

Nagsalita ulit si Jongin, pero dahil sa earphones ni Chanyeol, parang charades lang ulit.

Nagpipigil na ng tawa si Chanyeol. “‘Di pa rin talaga, pre,” sabi niya.

Hinablot ni Jongin ang earphones muna sa tenga niya. “Pa’no mo ko maririnig eh naka-earphones ka. Bwisit ka.”

Tuluyan nang natawa si Chanyeol.

“Ano ba sabi mo?”

“Sabi ko busy-busyhan ka na naman dyan.”

Sinara ni Chanyeol ang kanyang notebook, nakaipit pa ang ballpen sa pagitan ng mga pahina. “Ang ingay eh,” sagot niya sa kaibigan. “Ba’t mo ba ko ginugulo? Nananahimik na nga lang ako.”

“Napakasunget,” biro ni Jongin. “Tatanong ko lang naman kung tuloy ka sa Sabado.”

Napahinto saglit si Chanyeol. “Magpapaalam pa ko kay ate.”

“‘Yan na naman ‘yang ate mong KJ. Mas strikto pa kesa sa mga magulang mo. Kala mo siya nagluwal sa’yo eh ‘no?”

‘Di mapigilang matawa ni Chanyeol. Minsan talaga, wala ring preno ‘tong bunganga ni Jongin. “Sino-sino ba kasama?” tanong niya sa kaibigan. “Ikaw, ako…”

“Jongdae, Baekhyun—”

“‘Yung transferee?”

“‘To naman, halos mangangalahati na yung taon, transferee pa rin tawag mo dun.” Inakbayan ni Jongin si Chanyeol. “May pangalan siya. Say it with me: Baekhyun.”

“Transferee pa rin,” katwiran ni Chanyeol. “Close na agad kayo?”

Bago pa man makasagot si Jongin, may sumigaw na isa nilang kaklase: “NANDYAN NA SI MA’AM!”

Biglang nagsitayuan ang mga kakalse ni Chanyeol. ‘Yung nagdi-dribble sa may pintuan, biglang tinago ‘yung bola ng basketball sa locker niya. ‘Yung naggigitara sa ilalim ng board, halos mauntog sa biglaang pagtayo. ‘Yung mga nagsusugal sa may aircon, nagsiwalaan na parang bula. Si Jongin, nag-teleport agad pabalik ng upuan niya. ‘Yung classroom nilang mukhang palengke a few minutes ago, mukha nang totoong classroom ngayon.

Pagpasok ni Ms. Hwang sa classroom, tumayo ang buong klase. “Good morning, Ma’am!” sabay-sabay nilang bati.

Tumango ang homeroom adviser nila. “Sit down,” utos niya sa klase.

 _Mukhang badtrip_ , sabi ni Chanyeol sa sarili. Usually, ‘pag masama gising ng adviser nilang bruha, masama rin ang umaga ng klase. Wala eh, sa ‘di malamang dahilan ni Chanyeol, sila lagi ‘yung napagbubuntungan ng galit ni Ma’am. ganun ba talaga pag matandang dalaga? Tumatandang bugnutin?

“Since exams are over, I will be rearranging the class seat plan.”

Napabuntong-hininga ang buong klase. May iilang bulong na hindi maganda, pero sigurado si Chanyeol na walang magtatangkang na magrereklamo nang malakas, kahit pabiro lang.

Notorious kasi ‘yang si Ms. Hwang sa high school department. Ang terror na Chem teacher ng 3rd year. Suntok sa buwan lang daw makakuha ng above 85 dyan. Malas lang ni Chanyeol, adviser pa niya. Amazing.

Tinawag ng adviser nila ang class president. “Mr. Lee, do the honors,” sabay abot ng bond paper kung saan nakaprint ang seat plan para sa second quarter.

“Guys, you know what to do,” sabi ni Seunghoon Lee, na kinasusuklaman ng buong klase pero wala lang silang masabi kasi class president siya.

Umalis ang lahat mula sa mga upuan nila, bitbit ang mga gamit, at tumayo sa gilid ng classroom. Nagsimula nang magtawag ng mga apilido si Seunghoon: Lim, Go, Dan, Bae, Kang… 

_Hindi alphabetical order_ , pansin ni Chanyeol. Hula niya? Tinamad na lang mag-isip ng seating arrangement si Ms. Hwang at kung sino-sino na lang ang pinagtabi, basta hindi sila magkakaibigan.

Okay na sana si Chanyeol sa katabi niya dati eh, si Jiho Woo. Tahimik, hindi pakialamero, minsan nakakatawa pa mga side comment niya ‘pag lecture. ‘Yun nga lang, madalas absent, kaya hindi nagkaro’n ng chance si Chanyeol kaibiganin. Sino kaya magiging bagong seatmate niya… 

“Park,” tawag ni Seunghoon, sabay turo sa isang bakanteng upuan malapit sa aircon.

Dali-daling umupo si Chanyeol.

“Byun.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa upuan sa tabi niya, at sa lalaking papalapit dito.

Chanyeol didn’t think much of Baekhyun before. Para sa kanya, si Baekhyun lang ‘yung nag-iisang transferee sa batch nila. Sino ba naman kasi lumilipat ng school ng 3rd year na? Weird ‘di ba? Pero ngayong papalapit si Baekhyun sa kanya at naanigan na nang maayos ni Chanyeol ang mukha ng misteryosong transferee, ang tumatakbo lang sa isip niya ay…

Cute.

Ang cute ni Baekhyun Byun.

“Hey, seatmate,” casual na bati ni Baekhyun, na para bang matagal na silang magkakilala.

“Hi.” Out of habit, in-extend ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, na tinanggap naman ni Baekhyun. “You’re Baekhyun, right?” tanong ni Chanyeol, kahit alam na niya ang sagot. Tanga-tangahan effect lang, gano’n.

Out of habit din ‘yung pag-i-Ingles ni Chanyeol. Kahit na hindi naman ganun kaarte ‘yung mga tao sa school nila, marami-rami pa rin sa kanila ‘yung anak-mayaman. The typical all-boys school breed: anak ng malalaking businessmen, anak ng mga pamilyang galing sa old money, anak ng mga pulitiko. Of course, that means marami rin sa kanila ang conyo. Default language, kumbaga, ni Chanyeol ang Ingles. Sa mga ka-close lang niya siya nagta-Tagalog — exhibit A: Jongin — at sa mga alam niyang Tagalog din makipag-usap. Sa kasamaang-palad, hindi pasok si Baekhyun sa dalawang category na ‘yun.

“Yeah,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “And you’re… Chanyeol. Jongin’s friend.”

Habang nginingitian siya ni Baekhyun, walang ibang maisip si Chanyeol kundi ang ganda ng ipin niya.

 _Nababaliw ka na, Chanyeol_ , paalala nito sa sarili. _Para kang tanga._

“Jongin told me about you,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “You’re going to his place this Saturday?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Wait, I’m sorry, marunong ka ba mag-Tagalog?” nahihiyang tanong nito.

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Oo,” sabi niya. “Sorry, in-assume ko lang na conyo ka.”

“May vibe ba ko na gano’n?”

Tiningnan nang maigi ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun bago sumagot. “Wala naman,” sagot niya makalipas ang ilang segundo. _May vibe ka na cute_ , sa loob-loob niya, pero syempre ‘di niya pwedeng sabihin ‘yun ‘di ba? “Nasanay lang siguro ako na Inglesero mga tao dito.”

“Makes sense.” Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang backpack sa sahig at umupo sa armchair. “Pupunta ka rin kila Jongin sa Sabado?”

“‘Di pa ko sure,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

Sa totoo lang, nagbabalak naman talagang hindi sumama si Chanyeol. Pero ngayong na-realize na niya kung ga’no ka-cute si Baekhyun, baka magmakaawa pa siya sa ate niya na payagan siya.

“Ano ba usually ginagawa niyo dun?”

“Wala, iinom lang, ganun,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Video games. Bilyar. Swimming. Ang dami pwedeng gawin sa bahay nila Jongin. Mansyon eh.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Okay lang sa parents niya? Sa parents niyo?” tanong nito.

“Syempre hindi.” Pinipigilang ngumiti ni Chanyeol. “Syempre ang paalam namin mag-aaral kuno, or birthday ni ganito, ganyan. ‘Pag nag-aaya si Jongin sa kanila, usually out of town parents niya. ‘Yung mga ate naman niya, mga kunsintidor din.”

“Matagal na kayong close?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Grade school pa lang.” People person naman si Chanyeol, halos lahat nakakausap niya, pero si Jongin lang talaga ‘yung nasasabihan niya ng kung ano-ano. “Kayo? pa’no kayo nag-meet?”

“Sa school paper,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Magka-section kami, layout.”

“Ah, so—”

“Mr. Park and Mr. Byun.” Napatigil si Chanyeol dahil sa adviser nila. “It seems like the two of you are familiar with each other already. Should I assign you different seatmates?”

“No, ma’am,” dali-daling sagot ni Chanyeol. Tsaka lang niya naisip na baka magmukha siyang overeager na makatabi si Baekhyun, pero totoo rin naman. “Uh, we were just introducing ourselves.”

Ms. Hwang narrowed her eyes at them, hindi kumbinsido sa sagot ni Chanyeol. Pero nevertheless, sabi niya, “Hmm. Fine. That seat plan is good until the next periodic exam. And now for attendance. Class secretary…”

At that point, hindi na nakikinig si Chanyeol. Tiningnan na lang niya si Baekhyun, at for some reason, he had a good feeling about his new seatmate.


	2. Track 02 - Wala Nang Hihilingin

_“‘Di mo lang alam,_ _[dala mo’y ligaya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2pSa_VtZZU)  
__Kung marinig mo ang tibok ng aking puso  
__Sinasabing habang ika’y kapiling,  
__Wala na akong hihilingin.”_

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_Play ▶️_ **

“That song was Wala Nang Hihilingin by Chanyeol Park, from his latest album, _B-Sides_. You’re still tuned in to Chart Chat with me, DJ Hana, on 96.1 Byul FM,” sabi ng DJ habang nagpe-play ang outro ng kanta. “We actually have a special guest on the show today, none other than Chanyeol Park himself! Good evening and welcome to the show,” sabay tugtog ng palakpak na SFX.

“Thank you for having me,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “It’s an honor to be on the show.”

Pero sa loob-loob niya, gustong-gusto na niyang umuwi.

Pa’no ba naman kasi, pangatlong interview na niya ‘to ngayong araw. Kaninang umaga, sa morning show naman ng isa pang radio station. Kaninang hapon, galing siyang taping ng isang variety show. Tapos heto siya ngayon, alas nwebe ng gabi, interview na naman.

‘Di nga niya maintindihan bakit pa tinanggap ng manager niya ‘tong guesting na ‘to. May nakikinig pa ba ng radyo ng ganitong oras? Katwiran naman ng manager niya, ‘wag na raw mag-inarte si Chanyeol dahil para rin naman sa kanya ‘to. May point naman, pero syempre ‘di pa rin mabubura ng fact na ‘yon ‘yung pagod ni Chanyeol.

“First things first: congratulations on your album!” sabi ni Hana. SFX ulit ng palakpak. “It’s doing _extremely_ well in terms of sales and charts, and I’d like to ask: did you anticipate this kind of warm response by the public?”

Since pagod na nga si Chanyeol, he figured that he might as well tell the truth. “Well, of course, every artist naman wants their work to be well-received. Those who say na they don’t care about charts and sales are lying,” sabi niya natatawa. “Siguro, it depends na lang on how much artists care about statistics. Their personal expectations, ganun. For me, I personally expected this album to do good based on the standards I set for myself. Bonus na lang siguro na the results were better than I expected.”

“Such a candid answer,” sabi ni Hana habang tumatango, clearly impressed sa sagot ni Chanyeol. “But personally, I think the album did so well because of how relatable it is.”

“That’s what my friends say, too, actually.”

“Okay, obviously, the album is about love. Now, let’s talk about your inspirations. How did this album come to be?”

Napatigil si Chanyeol.

_How did this album come to be?_

Nag-time travel ‘yung isip niya to six months ago, ‘yung gabing pumunta sina Baekhyun at Jongin sa condo niya, ‘yung gabing pinaalam nila na ikakasal na sila.

Parang kahapon lang nangyari. Sobrang linaw pa rin ng lahat sa alaala ni Chanyeol — kung gaano kalawak ‘yung ngiti ni Baekhyun habang pinapakita ‘yung singsing sa kamay niya, kung gaano kasaya ‘yung boses ni Jongin nung sinabi niya na si Chanyeol ‘yung best man, kung gaano kabigat ‘yung puso niya nung mag-isa na lang ulit siya sa condo niya.

Hindi nakatulog si Chanyeol nung gabing ‘yon. Ilang oras lang siyang nakatitig sa kisame habang nakahiga sa kama, paulit-ulit ‘yung boses ni Baekhyun sa utak niya: _“We’re getting married.”_

Bumangon si Chanyeol ng alas tres ng madaling araw at sinulat ‘yung Burnout. A few weeks later, nasulat na niya lahat ng kanta sa album. A month after no’n, tapos na ‘yung arrangements. In a matter of less than six months, tapos na ‘yung buong album.

Fast forward to today. Heto siya ngayon, tinatanong: _How did this album come to be?_

Syempre hindi pwedeng ikwento ni Chanyeol lahat ng ‘yon, ‘di ba? Hindi niya pwedeng sabihin na, _Ah, kasi ‘yung best friend ko na more than twelve years ko nang mahal, ikakasal na sa isa ko pang best friend. ‘Yun ‘yung inspiration ng buong album._

To make a long story short, sinabi na lang ni Chanyeol na, “My first love was my inspiration. Every song in the album is about them.”

“Aww. That’s so sweet!” sabi ni Hana.

 _Sweet para sa’yo_ , bulong ni Chanyeol sa isip. _Malungkot para sa’kin._

“But, from what I know, you’re not in a relationship right now, are you?” dagdag ng DJ. “So… I take it that things didn’t go well with your first love?”

“That’s right,” sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakangiti, pero internally, gusto na niyang sakalin ‘tong DJ na ‘to. Pati ba naman love life niya pinapakialaman. Pero fine. Sasagutin na lang niya para matapos na ‘tong interview na ‘to. “First loves rarely work out. Pero we’re still friends. We’re good friends, actually.”

“That’s a good thing,” sabi ni Hana. “That’s better than what most people can say for themselves. Now, let’s talk about the song we just heard. Wala Nang Hihilingin. What is it about?”

May pinindot na button sa panel ang DJ at mahinang tumugtog ang kanta sa background.

“That song’s about what ifs. ‘Yung mga bagay na ‘kung pwede lang.’ ‘Yung mga ‘if only’ natin. If only the person you love knew how you felt, then you won’t wish for anything else.”

“I’m sure that’s a sentiment most of us can relate to,” sabi ng DJ. “Although I can’t help but notice… You said that this album and every song on it is about your first love, right?”

Chanyeol on the outside: “Yeah.”

Chanyeol on the inside: _Paulit-ulit?_

Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol. Pinaalala niya sa sarili na pagod lang siya kaya siya iritable.

“Since Wala Nang Hihilingin is about unrequited love, does that mean your first love didn’t return your feelings?” tanong ni Hana.

Tumango si Chanyeol. “That’s true. I’m sure a lot of first loves are. We don’t always get lucky the first time around. Sabi nga nila, ‘di araw-araw pasko.”

“Tama,” sabi ng DJ, sabay tawa.

 _Marunong naman pala mag-Tagalog ‘to_ , sa loob-loob ni Chanyeol. _Ingles pa nang Ingles_.

“Just in case your first love’s tuned in right now, is there anything you wanna say to them?”

Hindi na kailangang mag-isip ni Chanyeol ng sagot. Sa simula pa lang, isa lang naman ang hiling niya para kay Baekhyun.

“Wherever you are, whatever you’re doing… I wish you’re happy,” sabi niya. “All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

“That’s so sweet,” sabi ni Hana. “Thank you so much for your time on the show, Chanyeol. I know you’re really busy and you can’t stay for long, but before you go, please introduce the next song for us.”

Nakahinga na ng maluwag si Chanyeol. _Finally, tapos na ‘tong kalokohan na ‘to._

“This next song is about loving someone for an insane amount of time. It’s actually the first song I finished for this album, and it really means a lot to me,” sabi niya. “Thank you for having me on the show. This has been Chanyeol Park for the Chart Chat on 96.1 Byul FM.”

“Alright, without further ado, here’s Burnout, the lead single from Chanyeol Park’s latest album, _B-Sides_ ,” sabi ni Hana. “Thank you for tuning in and enjoy the rest of the night!”

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang headphones na suot nang magsimulang tumugtog ang kanta.

  
  
  


“Good job on the interview,” ang unang sinabi ng manager ni Chanyeol sa kanya pagsakay niya ng van.

Natawa si Chanyeol dahil ‘yun ‘yung sinasabi ni Junmyeon ‘pag may mali siyang ginawa: _Good job_.

“Obvious ba na gusto kong sakalin ‘yung DJ?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Sinara niya ang pinto ng van at ‘di nagtagal at umalis na rin sila sa building ng radio station.

“Hindi naman,” sagot ni Junmyeon, sabay inom mula sa Starbucks cup niya. Nagtataka si Chanyeol kung bakit wala pang sakit sa puso ‘tong manager niya; hindi pa niya yata ‘to naaabutang uminom ng kahit ano bukod sa kape. “Siguro kung hindi ka nila kilala, hindi halata. Pero alam kong bwisit na bwisit ka do’n kanina.”

Kahit si manong driver, natawa.

“Daming tanong eh,” katwiran ni Chanyeol. “Hindi naman niya sinunod ‘yung script.”

“Hayaan mo na,” sabi ni Junmyeon. The usual answer. “Mataas ratings ng show na ‘yun. Signal boost for your album. Hayaan mo na lang.”

“Okay.”

“Pero next time, try to sound more enthusiastic naman,” paalala ng manager niya.

“Sure.”

Sumandal si Chanyeol sa upuan at pumikit. Wala na siyang energy para makipagtalo kay Junmyeon, kaya nanahimik na lang siya. Naiintindihan naman niya na his manager only wants the best for him. Sana lang, kahit minsan, kampihan siya ni Junmyeon. Borderline intrusive naman talaga ‘yung mga tanong sa interview kanina, ‘di ba?

Pero whatever. Pagod na si Chanyeol. Oo na lang siya para matapos na ‘yung usapan.

“Ano sched bukas?” tanong ni Chanyeol, nakasandal at nakapikit pa rin.

“Wala,” sagot ng manager niya. “Day off. I think we all deserve some rest. Lalo na ka na.”

Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief. “Finally,” bulong niya. Kung narinig man ‘to ni Junmyeon, wala na lang siyang sinabi.

Pagdilat ni Chanyeol, nasa basement parking lot na sila ng condo niya at ginigising na siya ng manager niya. Sa sobrang pagod, ‘di na niya namalayan na nakatulog na siya.

Bumaba siya ng van without saying anything else, mostly because naiinis pa rin siya sa reaksyon ni Junmyeon dun sa interview. Siya na naman ‘yung mali, siya na naman ‘yung dapat mag-adjust. It doesn’t end talaga.

Sumakay na siya ng elevator papunta sa floor niya. Tumingin siya sa relo niya — _11:38 p.m._ Ngayon lang niya narealize na gano’n na pala ka-late. Ilang oras na naman ang nakain ng traffic mula sa buhay niya.

Tuloy ang pag-akyat ng elevator. Basement 5. Basement 3. Basement 1. Pagdating sa ground floor, may sumakay na may familiar face.

“Late na ah,” sabi ng kasasakay lang sa elevator. Hindi na niya kailangang pumindot ng floor kasi parehas naman sila ng pupuntahan ni Chanyeol. As a matter of fact, magkatabi ang unit nila.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Chanyeol using a teasing tone. Sumara ang pinto ng elevator. “Namiss mo ko, ‘no? Inantay mo ko umuwi?”

“Ulol,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

As always, natawa si Chanyeol. Pampatagal talaga niya ng stress minsan ang pambu-bwisit sa kapitbahay niya.

Naging close sila nung lumindol a few months ago. Sabay silang lumabas ng unit nila no’n, sabay nagtanong: _“Lumilindol ba?”_ Nung na-confirm nila na lumilindol nga, sabay din silang tumakbo pababa ng building, which is saying a lot, since nasa 26th floor sila. They spent the rest of that night sa malapit Jollibee sa condo nila since hindi pa raw safe bumalik. Ayun, ilang oras silang nagkwentuhan. By the time makabalik sila sa mga unit nila, ang dami na nilang alam tungkol sa isa’t isa.

Ang weird, ‘no? Naging close sila dahil sa delubyo. Kung hindi pa lumindol no’n, hindi pa makikilala ni Chanyeol ‘yung kapitbahay niyang masungit pero deep down, softie naman.

Sinilip ni Chanyeol ‘yung dalang plastic bag ni Kyungsoo, na may lamang dalawang bote ng Pale Pilsen, isang supot ng Marty’s, at isang delatang sisig.

Napangiti si Chanyeol. Siya kasi nagturo kay Kyungsoo na bagay ‘yung sisig sa Marty’s.

“Wala kang pasok bukas?” tanong ni Chanyeol kahit alam na niya ang sagot.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Huling day off ko na ‘to this month. Next month kasi, VL ko na.”

“Buti ka pa nga may VL,” bulong ni Chanyeol.

‘Di mapigilang matawa ni Kyungsoo. “Excuse me lang, Chanyeol Park, ha. Wala ka ngang VL pero tiba-tiba naman sweldo mo. Congrats sa album mo, by the way.”

Nagpipigil ng ngiti si Chanyeol. “Napakinggan mo na? Syempre oo, type mo ko eh.”

Namula si Kyungsoo kahit hindi pa siya umiinom ng beer. “Ang kapal ng mukha mo,” sagot nito sa pang-iinis ni Chanyeol.

Nag- _ding_ ang elevator. 26th floor. Bumukas ang pintuan. Unang lumabas si Kyungsoo, nagmamadali kasi kunwari naiinis. Pero alam ni Chanyeol na nagda-drama lang siya.

Habang sinususian ni Kyungsoo ang pinto ng unit niya, tanong ni Chanyeol, “‘Di mo ko i-invite para uminom? Recipe ko naman ‘yang pulutan mo eh. Wala rin akong pasok bukas.”

“Tsaka na kita iinvite ‘pag ‘di ka na conceited.” Tuluyan nang pumasok si Kyungsoo sa unit niya.

Natawa si Chanyeol at nag-countdown sa isip niya. _5… 4… 3… 2…_

Bumukas ulit ang pinto ni Kyungsoo.

“May beer ka ba dyan?” mahinang tanong nito. “Eto lang kasing binili ko ‘yung alak ko.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Thought you’d never ask.”

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_⏸ Pause_ **

“Psst. Yeol.”

 _‘Wag mong lingunin,_ bulong ni Chanyeol sa sarili. _Tono pa lang, halatang kalokohan na naman ang kung anumang lalabas sa bunganga ni Baekhyun._

“Huy. Chanyeol.”

Patuloy ang pagbingi-bingihan ni Chanyeol.

“Ah, ayaw mo kong pansinin ha…”

“ARAY!” sigaw ni Chanyeol nang pingutin ni Baekhyun ang kanyang tenga. “Ano ba!”

Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit niya kinaibigan ‘tong bakulaw na ‘to. Oo, cute si Baekhyun, minsan nakakatawa rin, pero mas madalas siyang nakakabwiset. Last week, napagalitan sila ni Ms. Hwang sa kadaldalan ni Baekhyun. Buti na lang medyo nakikinig si Chanyeol kaya hindi siya napahiya masyado nung recitation.

“Samahan mo ko mamaya,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Saan na naman?” inis na tanong ni Chanyeol. Kumikirot pa rin ang tenga niya sa pingot ni Baekhyun.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “Basta. Diretso tayo sa likod ng Faculty Center after ng recess mamayang hapon.”

Napapikit si Chanyeol at napahawak sa kanyang noo. Alam na niya agad kung anong pinaplano ni Baekhyun. “Baek, may Drafting pa tayo after recess. Magka-cutting ka na naman?”

“Hindi ako didiretso ng uwi or tatambay somewhere. Promise,” sabi ni Baekhyun, sabay taas ng kanang kamay na parang magre-recite siya ng Panatang Makabayan. “Importante ‘yung pupuntahan ko. Natin. Whatever. Please?”

“Ayoko.”

“Sige naaaaaaaaaa,” pamimilit ni Baekhyun, with matching puppy eyes pa.

Gustong dukutin ni Chanyeol ang mga mata ng seatmate niya. “Si Jongin na lang ayain mo,” sabi niya. “Ayoko talaga mag-cutting.”

“Ayoko kay Jongin!” protesta ni Baekhyun. “Sumbungero ‘yun eh.”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol. Kahit kailan talaga, hindi siya nanalo kay Baekhyun. “Mas importante ba talaga ‘yan kaysa sa Drafting? Kasi kung hindi papatayin kita.”

“So sasamahan mo nga ako?”

“Sagutin mo muna.”

“ _Oo nga_ ,” Baekhyun groaned, as if si Chanyeol ‘yung makulit at hindi siya. “Ayan, sasamahan mo na ko ha!”

Bago pa man makatanggi ulit si Chanyeol, tumayo na si Baekhyun mula sa kanyang upuan at pinasa ang worksheet sa English teacher niya, sabay labas ng classroom.

  
  
  


Pagdating ni Chanyeol sa likod ng Faculty Center, abot makabilang tenga ang ngiti ni Baekhyun.

“Akala ko di mo ko sisiputin eh,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na niya inantay sumagot si Chanyeol. Bigla na lang niyang hinagis ang backpack sa ibabaw ng gate at umakyat sa mga railing. Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa nakikita niya.

“Dito ka lagi lumabas ‘pag nagka-cutting ka?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi. Minsan nagsasakit-sakitan ako sa clinic tapos pinapauwi ako ng nurse.”

 _Ibang klase talaga_ , sa loob-loob ni Chanyeol. Kung akala niyang suwail na siya, mukhang milya-milya ang layo ng pagkasuwail ni Baekhyun. Syempre, wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi umakyat din ng gate. Imbis na ihagis din ang bag, sinuot na lamang niya ito.

“Wala bang CCTV dito? ‘Di ba tayo mahuhuli?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

Nagkibit-balikat si Baekhyun. “Ilang buwan ko nang ginagawa ‘to, ‘di naman ako pinapatawag sa guidance or anything.”

Naglakad sila nang kaunti hanggang makalabas sa mas malawak na kalsada kung saan pumara ng tricycle si Baekhyun. Hindi narinig ni Chanyeol kung anong lugar ang binulong ni Baekhyun sa driver and the next thing he knew, palayo na sila nang palayo sa eskwelahan nila.

Nang huminto ang trike at makarating sila sa paroroonan nila, laging pagtataka ni Chanyeol kung bakit sa isang mansyon na may malaking pulang gate sila nagpunta.

“Salamat, kuya,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa driver ng trike habang inaabot ang bente pesos. Humarap siya kay Chanyeol. “Tara.”

“Bahay mo ba ‘to? Sabi mo hindi ka didiretso ng uwi?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Anong bahay pinagsasabi mo dyan? Magpasukat ka na nga ng salamin. Malabo na yata mata mo. Taoist temple ‘yan, tanga.”

Naglakad si Baekhyun papalapit sa pulang gate at binuksan ito na para bang dito siya nakatira. Syempre, sinundan lang siya ni Chanyeol. Pagpasok nila, binati sila ng dose-dosenang bata na may mga hawak na Zesto pouch.

“Kuya!” sigaw ng mga bata nang makita nila si Baekhyun.

Nanood lamang si Chanyeol habang dinudumog ng mga bata si Baekhyun. Lahat sa kanila ay nakangiti, at obvious na obvious na masaya silang makita si Baekhyun.

“Hello,” bati ng isang boses mula sa likuran ni Chanyeol.

Lumingon si Chanyeol at nakita ang isang matandang babae. “Ah, hello po.”

“Kaibigan mo si Baekhyun?” tanong ng babae. May smile lines siya sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata. It reminds Chanyeol of his mom. “Ngayon lang siya nagdala ng kasama rito.”

“Opo,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Magkaklase po kami.”

Tumawa ang matandang babae. “Pansin ko nga. Naka-uniform pa kayo eh. Nagcutting na naman si Baekhyun, ano?”

Tumango si Chanyeol, punong-puno ng hiya.

Pero tumawa lang ulit ang babae. “Naku. ‘Yang bata talaga na ‘yan. Dinamay ka pa!” sabi nito. “Pinagsabihan ko na siya dati, ‘wag siyang magka-cutting kung pupunta siya rito. Hindi talaga marunong makinig.”

“Lagi po bang nagpupunta si Baekhyun dito?”

“Ay, oo,” sagot ng matanda. “At least once a week. Miyerkules at Biyernes lang kami bukas. Usually Miyerkules siya pumupunta, kasi nagpapakain kami ng mga street children ng ganitong araw.”

“Ha…?”

‘Di makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa narinig. Si Baekhyun, na namimingot ng tenga, na laging napapagalitan ng mga teacher nila dahil sa kadaldalan, na parang nagkakasakit ‘pag hindi nakapagcutting sa isang linggo, ay nagvo-volunteer sa isang Taoist temple every Wednesday para magpakain ng mga street children.

Wow.

The old lady chuckled again, tila aliw na aliw sa pagkagulat ni Chanyeol. “Tara, iho. Tulungan natin ‘yang kaibigan mong pasaway pero mabait.”

  
  
  


Habang naglalakad sila pauwi, Chanyeol can’t wrap his mind around what just happened today. Sa lahat ng inasahan niyang pupuntahan nila nang yayain siyang magcutting ni Baekhyun, hindi niya kailanman aakalin na sa Taoist temple pala sila mapapadpad sa hapon na iyon.

“Ano tsinismis sa’yo ni Mrs. Tuan?” tanong ni Baekhyun. “Pinag-usapan niyo ako kanina, ‘no?”

“Malamang,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Nakatanggap siya ng suntok sa braso mula kay Baekhyun. “ARAY! Kanina ka pa ha. Para sa payatot, ang lakas mong manuntok.”

Sinuntok ulit siya ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ako payatot. Dali na, ano na sinabi sa’yo?”

Chanyeol jammed his hands into his pockets. “Matigas daw ulo mo. Ayaw daw niyang nagka-cutting ka para lang magvolunteer pero ‘di ka naman daw nakikinig.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Mas masaya magvolunteer kaysa mag-aral.”

“Bakit dun ka nagvo-volunteer?” tanong ni Chanyeol. “Taosit ka ba?”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Hindi. Aksidente ko lang na-discover ‘yung temple na ‘yon, actually. Akala ko rin dati mansyon kaya pumasok ako out of curiosity. Ayun, nakilala ko si Mrs. Tuan and the rest is history. Dun din ako pumupunta ‘pag… ‘pag hindi okay sa bahay. Sa likod lang kasi ng temple ‘yung bahay ni Mrs. Tuan. Pamilya nila nagpatayo no’n, malakas daw kasi energy ng spirits sa lugar na ‘yun kaya doon nila naisipang ipatayo ‘yung temple.”

 _‘Pag hindi okay sa bahay_. Hindi na kailangang tanungin ni Chanyeol para maintindihan kung anong ibig sabihin nun.

“So, ‘pag nagka-cutting ka ng Wednesday, dun ka pumupunta?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Every Wednesday at 3 p.m. kasi ‘yung feeding program. Syempre hindi pwedeng every week ako pumunta kasi babagsak ako ng Drafting.”

“Huh. Akalain mo ‘yun, may moral compass ka pala.”

As soon as that left Chanyeol’s mouth, he regretted it immediately. Nasuntok na naman siya ni Baekhyun sa braso. “Ewan ko sa’yo Chanyeol Park,” sabi ni Baekhyun, pero halata sa kanyang mga labi na pinipigilan niyang ngumiti. Nang makalabas na sila sa main street, sabi ni Baekhyun, “Thank you ha. Sa pagsama sakin today.”

“Thank you rin. Sa pagkaladkad sa’kin.”

“Gusto mo ulit masuntok?”

“Joke lang.”

This time, hindi na pinigilan ni Baekhyun ang ngiti niya. Pumara siya ng jeep. “Ingat ka pauwi, Park.”

“Ikaw din, Byun.”

Hanggang pag-uwi, ngiti lang ni Baekhyun ang nasa isip ni Chanyeol.


	3. Track 03 - Ikaw Pala

_“_ _[Kanina ka pa ba nariyan?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbIL1945uL8)  
__Ikaw pala ang aking hinahanap-hanap  
__Ikaw pala ang awit na ‘di matanggal sa’king isipan  
__‘Di na mahalaga kung saan ako dalhin ng hangin.”_

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_Play ▶️_ **

Sa lahat ng ginawa ni Chanyeol para tulungan sina Baekhyun at Jongin sa pag-aayos sa kasal nila, etong food tasting na siguro ang pinakanagustuhan niya.

Unang una sa lahat, libre ‘yung pagkain. Sure, ‘di naman nagugutom si Chanyeol at kaya niyang bilhan sarili niya ng kung anumang gusto niya, pero for some reason, iba pa rin talaga lasa ng pagkain ‘pag hindi ikaw ‘yung nagbayad.

Ikalawa, most of the time kumakain sila (duh), so may dahilan siya para hindi magsalita masyado. Kailangan lang niya mag-comment from time to time kung sakto lang ba ‘yung tamis ng cake, kung masyadong mapait ‘yung champagne, kung bagay ba ‘yung sauce sa steak.

Last but not the least, he gets to be a best man na may silbi.

Sure, (medyo) labag sa loob niyang mag-food tasting ng six course meal para sa kasal na hindi naman siya ‘yung groom — on a Saturday, most of all — dahil mas gusto niyang matulog buong araw sa condo niya at magpakalasing sa gabi kasama ng kapitbahay niyang masungit.

But then again, gusto rin niyang tulungan ang mga kaibigan niya — kahit na malapit na siyang mabwisit kakatanong nila kung may plus-one na ba siya.

“Dessert na agad?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang maglapag ng maliit na bowl ng ice cream ang waiter sa lamesa. Bilang isang honest-to-goodness na masiba, agad-agad niya itong tinikman. Of course, katulad ng karamihan sa choices ni Chanyeol in life, he immediately regretted it. “Bakit… ang asim?” tanong niya habang nakangiwi.

“Palate cleanser ‘yan,” paliwanag ni Jongin. “Green apple and gin sorbet.”

“Ang sama ng lasa.” Tumingin si Chanyeol sa nakasimangot na mukha ni Baekhyun. ‘Di siya sigurado kung anong sinisimangutan ni Baekhyun: siya ba o ‘yung palate cleanser na mas maasim pa sa Yakee. “Ba’t ganyan itsura mo?”

Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun. “Mga dalawang oras na tayong nandito pero every time na tatanungin namin kung may plus-one ka na ba, iniiba mo ‘yung usapan.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but snort. “Baek, plus-one lang ‘yun. ‘Di nakasalalay ang mundo dun. I can go alone. Kailangan ko ba talaga nun?”

“In-explain ko na sa’yo dati, ‘di ba? Paulit-ulit? Isa pa?”

“Alam mo—”

“ _I think_ ,” biglang singit ni Jongin, “we should all take a breather muna. Everyone’s stressed. Let’s all just… calm down.”

Tumayo si Baekhyun, who’s obviously not calm, at kinuha ang cigarette case sa kanyang bag. “Yosi lang ako,” sabi niya, at dali-daling lumabas ng restaurant bago pa man nakasagot si Jongin.

Bihirang mag-away sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, pero on the rare occasions that they do, si Jongin lang ang nagpapakalma sa kanilang dalawa bago sila magsaksakan. Sinubukan ni Jongdae minsan, pero ang nakuha lang niya ay kalmot mula kay Baekhyun. Simula no’n, wala nang nagtangkang awatin sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ‘pag bwisit na bwisit talaga sila sa isa’t isa — si Jongin lang.

“Akala ko pinatigil mo na siya magyosi?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Nagkibit-balikat si Jongin nang may maliit na ngiti sa labi. “Well, you know what they say. _‘Masarap ang bawal.’_ Kapag pinipigilan ko si Baekhyun, lalo lang niya gustong gawin. Ayan, hinayaan ko na lang siya. Malaki na ‘yan, maiintindihan din niya anong tama at mali.”

“Mauuna pa kong magka-anak bago ma-realize ni Baekhyun na pinapatay siya ng bisyo niya,” sabi ni Chanyeol, “and I don’t even want to have children.”

Lumawak nang lumawak ang ngiti ni Jongin hanggang tuluyan na itong naging tawa. “Well, that’s Baekhyun for you.” The fondness in his features is unmistakable.

Minsan, nakakalimutan ni Chanyeol na ‘di hamak na mas kilala ni Jongin si Baekhyun kaysa sa kanya, mas marami silang alaala na magkasama.

Isang malaking kasinungalingan kung sasabihin ni Chanyeol na hindi siya nagseselos kahit papano, pero at the same time, nagpapasalamat siya na naroon si Jongin noong mga panahong wala siya para kay Baekhyun.

Sa dami ng taon na lumipas, sigurado si Chanyeol na hindi syento porsyentong parehas ang pagkakakilala niya sa mga kaibigan gaya dati, gaya nung high school. They haven’t completely drifted apart, but they also don’t know each other as much as they did before.

Para kay Chanyeol, hindi naman masama ‘yun. Inevitable naman talagang mapalayo, kahit kaunti, sa mga matagal mo nang kaibigan habang tumatanda kayong lahat.

Still, paminsan-minsan, hindi niya mapigilang mainggit kay Jongin dahil mas marami siyang alam tungkol kay Baekhyun, at ang iba do’n ay hindi malalaman ni Chanyeol kahit kailan.

“Yeol… I have to ask,” Jongin said, breaking Chanyeol’s train of thought.

“Ano ‘yun?”

“I know it’s none of my business right now, pero… hindi ka pa talaga magpapatali?”

Natawa si Chanyeol at first, pero nang maintindihan niyang hindi nagbibiro si Jongin, sumagot siya, “I mean, gustuhin ko man, wala rin akong itatali sa sarili ko because I’m not in a relationship right now.”

“Is it because of work?”

 _No, it’s because I love the man you’re going to marry_. As always, hindi pwedeng sabihin ni Chanyeol ‘yun, kaya ang sabi na lang niya ay, “Mostly. Busy eh. Tsaka… ewan ko. Wala pa akong nakikilala na gusto kong pakasalan.”

“Hmm. That’s fair,” sagot ni Jongin. “Anong nangyari dun sa pinakilala mo sa’min last year? Sino nga ba ‘yun? Apilido lang naaalala ko… ‘Yung model na graduate ng Benilde. Something Oh…”

“Ah. Si Sehun. Sehun Oh.” Napangiti si Chanyeol. Sehun wasn’t particularly bad. As a matter of fact, Chanyeol liked him a lot. Pero… not to the point na gusto niyang pakasalan. Besides, Sehun doesn’t seem the marriage type, too. “Wala na ‘yun. As far as I know, sa LA na siya nakatira. Mukhang seseryosohin ang modeling. ‘Di ako Hollywood type eh. Hard pass.”

Natawa si Jongin. “As expected of Chanyeol Park. Teka. Speaking of exes…”

“Ex mo?”

“Hindi. Si Tiffany.”

Napatigil si Chanyeol. It’s been a while since he last heard that name. ga’no na ba katagal since college? Eight years? Kamusta na kaya siya? Chanyeol genuinely hopes that she’s doing okay. Napatawad na kaya niya si Chanyeol?

“Matagal-tagal ko na rin siyang ‘di nakakausap,” pag-amin ni Chanyeol.

It’s weird. Hindi pa rin nawawala ‘yung guilt after all these years. Pero, for all it’s worth, minahal din naman niya si Tiffany. Siguro, in an alternate universe kung sa’n hindi kumplikado ang mundo, siguro nga, kay Tiffany siya nauwi.

Sa kasamaang palad, wala sila sa alternate universe. Sa totoong buhay, kahit minahal niya si Tiffany dati, hindi pa rin ‘yun naging sapat para lumuhod si Chanyeol at mag-alay ng singsing.

He just hasn’t met anyone that he loves more than Baekhyun.

Yet.

“Dapat matagal ko nang sinabi sa’yo ‘to,” sabi ni Jongin. “In-invite siya ni Baekhyun. Sinubukan kong sabihin na baka maging—”

“Jongin,” Chanyeol interrupted, “ayos lang. Walang kinalaman ‘yung relationship naming dalawa ni Tiffany sa pagkakaibigan nila ni Baekhyun. As a matter of fact, mas nauna pa silang nagkakilala. It’s fine. Kasal niyo naman ‘to eh. You should invite who you want.”

“Sure ka?”

“ _Oo nga_ ,” Chanyeol groaned. “Jusko, ang kulit niyong dalawa today. Sa tingin ko kailangan kong lumunok ng tatlong Advil pag-uwi ko.”

Nag-sorry si Jongin habang tumatawa. “Alam mo ba bakit ka kinukulit ni Baekhyun magdala ng plus-one?”

“Well, may pagka-perfectionist ‘yung bakulaw na ‘yun at sure akong kalkulado na lahat ng details ng kasal niyo, kaya ‘pag hindi ako nagdala ng plus-one ko, magugulo lahat.”

Tinitigan lang siya ni Jongin. “May point ka. Pero, um, actually, it’s been a while kasi since we saw you with anyone. Gusto lang ni Baekhyun makita na may kasama ka. Gusto niya may nag-aalaga sa’yo, kasi ikaw, lagi ka na lang nag-aalaga ng ibang tao.”

“I mean, hindi naman personal nurse ‘yung point ng pagkakaron ng jowa…”

“Yeol. You know what I mean.”

“Alam ko,” Chanyeol sighed. Sinusubukan lang naman niyang pagaangin ‘yung mood. Hindi sanay si Chanyeol na siya ‘yung nilalagay sa hot seat.

“Just humor Baekhyun.”

“Fine.”

“Wala ka ba talagang masasama? What about your manager? He seems nice,” sabi ni Jongin.

 _He seems nice_. Halos maduwal si Chanyeol. Medyo umakyat na yata ulit ‘yung palate cleanser na nagpangiwi sa kanya kanina.

“Hard pass din kay Junmyeon. Bubulungan lang ako ng passive-aggressive stuff no’n sa reception. Sawang-sawa na ko sa kanya.”

“Yeol, I mean this in the least offensive way possible, pero wala ka na bang ibang kaibigan?” tanong ni Jongin.

As soon as Jongin said that, tila nagliwanag ang mundo ni Chanyeol.

“Well, now that you’ve mentioned it…” Napangiti si Chanyeol.

May plus-one na siya sa kasal nina Baekhyun at Jongin: ‘yung masungit niyang kapitbahay na nakatira sa Unit 2623.

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_⏸ Pause_ **

Tinitigan ni Chanyeol ang envelope sa kanyang kamay. _Para kay B_ ang nakasulat sa labas nito, at sa loob naman ay isang tula na sinulat niya para sa kaibigan. Isang buwan na niyang pinag-iisipan kung ibibigay pa ba niya, at sa tuwing mapapangunahan siya ng takot at kaba, iniisip na lang niya na wala namang mawawala sa kanya.

Ngayong gabi, aamin na siya kay Baekhyun.

Hindi rin niya alam kung kailan niya na-realize na hindi na pala happy crush ‘tong nararamdaman niya. It’s as if nagising na lang siya isang araw at wala na siyang ibang inisip kundi si Baekhyun. Wala pa siyang pinagku-kwentuhan, kahit si Jongin, dahil gusto niya, si Baekhyun muna ang makakaalam.

Hindi aamin si Chanyeol dahil gusto niyang ibalik ni Baekhyun ang feelings niya. Syempre, gusto niya rin namang mangyari ‘yon, pero hindi ‘yun ang pinakadahilan kung bakit niya gagawin ‘to.

Aamin siya for the sake of his own peace — just to get it off his chest. _Wala namang mawawala sa’kin_ , paulit-ulit niyang bulong sa isip. Sabi nga ni Lewis Carroll, _“In the end, we only regret the chances we didn’t take.”_

And Chanyeol is going to take his chance tonight.

Lumabas siya ng banyo at bumalik sa party. Hindi niya alam kung magandang idea ba na isabay sa birthday ni Baekhyun ‘tong pag-amin niya, pero what the heck. Kung palagi na lang siyang mag-aantay ng tyempo, baka buong buhay siyang mag-antay.

“Nakita mo si Baek?” tanong ni Chanyeol kay Jongin nang makabalik siya sa table nila.

Umiling si Jongin. “Kanina ko pa siya nakita eh. Kausap ‘yung mga kaibigan niyang higher batch.” Napatingin si Jongin sa sobreng hawak ni Chanyeol. “Ano yan? Cinash mo ‘yung birthday gift mo sa kanya?”

Instinctively, tinago niya ang envelope sa bulsa niya. “Siraulo. ‘Wag ka ngang pakialamero.”

“Are you guys having fun?” tanong ng mommy ni Baekhyun nang mapadaan ito sa table nila. “Sorry busy si Baekhyun ha. Daming bisita eh.”

“It’s okay, tita,” sagot ni Jongin with his signature smile. _Jusko, pati ba naman nanay ni Baekhyun_ , sabi ni Chanyeol sa sarili. “Ang dami palang kaibigan ni Baek, ‘no? Akala ko kami lang.”

To Chanyeol’s surprise, humalakhak ang mommy ni Baekhyun. “Palabiro ka talaga, Jongin. Madaldal kasi ‘yan. Lahat kinakaibigan. Wait lang ha, tingnan ko lang kung ready na ‘yung cake.” At umalis na siya.

Maya-maya, dumating na rin sa wakas ang hinahanap ni Chanyeol. Papalapit na si Baekhyun sa table nila.

Pero nabura ang ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol nang makitang may kahawak ng kamay si Baekhyun. The letter in Chanyeol’s pocket seemed to weigh a thousand tons.

Tiningnan niya nang maigi ang lalaking kasama ni Baekhyun. Medyo pamilyar ang mukha, pero hindi kilala ni Chanyeol sa pangalan. Pakiramdam niya nagkita na sila sa school, pero sigurado si Chanyeol na hindi nila ito kabatch.

Ngayon lang nakita ni Chanyeol na ngumiti nang ganito kalawak si Baekhyun.

“Guys, si Minseok. Boyfriend ko.”


	4. Track 04 - Tulog Na

_“Sige na, tulog na muna  
_ _[Tulog na mahal ko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VQQpcspiB8)  
_ _At baka bukas ngingiti ka sa wakas  
_ _At sabay natin haharapin ang mundo.”_

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_Play ▶️_ **

Sa lahat ng ‘adulting’ activity, paggo-grocery na yata ang pinaka ayaw ni Chanyeol.

It just takes too much work: pupunta siya ng supermarket, maglalakad siya ng ilang oras sa pasikot-sikot na aisles, pipila siya sa cashier ng ilang minuto, bibitbitin niya lahat ng pinamili niya pabalik ng condo, tapos itatabi pa niya lahat ng grocery sa tamang lalagyan. Sa madaling salita, (medyo) may pagkatamad si Chanyeol.

Minsan gusto na lang niyang maging five years old ulit para nakaupo na lang siya sa loob ng push cart habang naggo-grocery para sa kanya ‘yung ate at nanay niya.

Pero, for some reason, medyo nag-eenjoy siya habang naggo-grocery kasama si Kyungsoo. Siguro nag-eenjoy siya dahil walong beses nang nainis si Kyungsoo sa kanya simula nang dumating sila dito. Never niyang aaminin ‘to out loud, pero ang cute ni Kyungsoo ‘pag nakakunot ang noo nito at nagpipigil ng ngiti ‘pag nagkukunwaring naiinis.

Naaaliw din si Chanyeol dahil binabasa talaga ni Kyungsoo ang nutrition facts sa likod ng lahat ng binibiling pagkain, which is weird, since hindi niya inakala na health-conscious si Kyungsoo sa mga ganung bagay dahil linggo-linggo silang umiinom sa condo nila.

Pero hindi sinamahan ni Chanyeol mag-grocery si Kyungsoo just for the sake of getting groceries o para lang mang-inis.

“Kilala mo si Baekhyun ‘di ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang namimili si Kyungsoo kung anong klase ng asin ang bibilhin. (Which seems stupid para kay Chanyeol dahil iisa lang naman ang point ng lahat ng asin — pampaalat).

“Nabanggit mo na siya ng ilang beses,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Binaling niya ang tingin mula sa shelves papunta kay Chanyeol. “High school friend mo or something.”

“Akalain mo ‘yun, nakikinig ka pala ‘pag nagku-kwento ako.”

Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. “‘Wag mo kong itulad sa’yo na may attention span ng alimango.”

Kung hindi sila close ni Kyungsoo, na-offend na siguro si Chanyeol. Buti na lang magkaibigan sila. “Idol talaga kita sa panlalait. Anyway, ikakasal na siya a few weeks from now and kailangan ko ng plus-one.”

“Ha? Ayoko—”

“Bago ka tumanggi,” Chanyeol interrupted, “I checked with your schedule and it turns out, pasok siya sa VL mo. Pinakamahalaga sa lahat, bilang tumatae ng pera si Jongin, destination wedding ‘yung kasal nila. Busuanga, Palawan. Three days, two nights. Sagot nila lahat, all you have to do is come with me.”

Akala ni Chanyeol sa cartoons lang niya nakikita ‘to, pero nalaglag talaga ang panga ni Kyungsoo.

“Anak ba ng senador ‘yang si Jongin?”

“Hmm… Close enough,” sagot ni Chanyeol matapos pag-isipan ng ilang segundo. “Pero that’s beside the point. Ano, sasama ka ba?”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him, at sa wakas ay kumuha na rin ng kosher salt. “Kailangan mo ba talaga ng plus-one? Nahihiya ako pumunta eh. Hindi ko naman sila ka-close. As a matter of fact, ni hindi ko nga sila kilala beyond sa mga kinu-kwento mo sa’kin eh.”

“Ayoko rin talaga magdala ng plus-one,” pag-amin ni Chanyeol. “Kaso, si Baekhyun kasi, mapilit. May pagkatimang din, kaya mukhang bayad na yata lahat ng plus-one ng mga bisita nila. Sayang naman kung walang gagamit nung ginastos.”

Hindi kaagad sumagot si Kyungsoo. Naglakad sila papunta sa aisle ng kape at asukal, at tinitigan na naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga shelves na para bang sobrang importanteng desisyon ang pagpili ng kape.

“May napansin ako,” Kyungsoo said out of the blue habang binabasa ang nutrition facts ng dalawang magkaibang brand ng ground coffee.

“Ano?”

“You talk about Baekhyun differently.” Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol. Sa laki ng mata ni Kyungsoo, pakiramdam tuloy ni Chanyeol pati kaluluwa niya nakikita ni Kyungsoo.

“Pa’no mo nasabi?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Kyungsoo. “‘Di ko rin alam. Basta nag-iiba tono ng boses mo ‘pag tungkol sa kanya ‘yung sinasabi mo. May past ba kayo? ‘Yun ba dahilan bakit kailangan mo ng plus-one sa kasal niya?”

“Well… Not exactly. Basta. Mahabang kwento.”

Nakapili na rin si Kyungsoo sa wakas ng kape at nilapag ito sa loob ng push cart. “Kailan ulit ‘yung kasal?”

“Sa 29 ng hapon pero 28 yata ‘yung flight natin pa-Palawan.”

Nginitian siya ni Kyungsoo. “Oh, may three weeks ka pa para magkwento dahil sabi mo mahaba-habang usapan tungkol kay Baekhyun ‘to. Kuha ka ng beer at pulutan tapos kita na lang tayo sa cashier 12. Umpisahan mo na ‘yung kwento mo mamaya.”

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_⏸ Pause_ **

“Sino ba kasi ‘yung siraulo na naka-isip na gawing overnight camping sa gitna ng kawalan ‘tong huling field trip ng high school life natin?” reklamo ni Baekhyun.

Hindi man lang siya nag-effort na hinaan ang boses niya kahit na may kasama silang mga teacher, pero kung may nakarinig man, wala na lang nagsalita. Pagod na rin kasi silang lahat.

Halos dalawang oras na silang naglalakad paakyat ng bundok. Normally, hindi naman reklamador si Chanyeol sa paglalakad at hindi siya mabilis hingalin, pero ibang klase rin ‘tong hike nila. Bukod sa tumatagtak na ang pawis niya, mabato at maputik pa ang daanan. Naging kakulay na ng lupa ang rubber shoes niyang kulay grey pa kanina. Feeling niya at any moment, mapuputol na ang mga paa niya; ramdam na ramdam na niya ang mga paltos sa talampakan niya. To top it all off, may bitbit pa silang mga backpack na punong-puno ng camping gear at halos kasing laki na nila.

Tama si Baekhyun. Siraulo nga naka-isip nito.

“Swerte ni Jongin ‘di niya naranasan ‘to,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Ano kaya ginagawa nun ngayon?”

Hindi na nag-isip si Baekhyun ng isasagot. “Tulog, malamang. Lagi namang tulog ‘yun.”

Sobrang lungkot ni Jongin nung nalaman niya na hindi siya makakasama. Nasakto kasi sa araw ng field trip ‘yung naka-schedule nilang family cruise sa Europe. Last year pa naka-book ang lahat. Wala na talaga siyang choice kundi hindi sumama.

Sa totoo lang, kung si Chanyeol ang papapiliin, he’d choose Europe over hiking at some mountain in a heartbeat. Kasi… duh? Pinag-iisipan pa ba ‘yun? Luxury cruise o hiking na nakakamatay? It’s a no-brainer.

Pero in a way, naiintindihan din niya kung bakit gustong-gusto sumama ni Jongin. Sayang kasi ‘yung memories with your friends, your class. Huling field trip na nila in high school. They won’t have these kinds of things in college. Sure, family is family, and going on vacations with them is nice, pero iba ‘yung bond na nafo-form in school eh.

Para kay Chanyeol, for some reason, mas kumportable siya sa mga kaibigan niya kaysa sa pamilya niya. He can’t speak for Jongin, pero naiintindihan niya ‘yung feeling na sayang ‘yung chance to bond with his friends.

After another half hour, medyo umayos na ‘yung dinadaanan nila. Patag na ang trail. Malambot ang lupa pero hindi gano’n kaputik gaya kanina, at higit sa lahat, hindi na mabato. (Nakalimutan na ni Chanyeol kung ilang beses siyang natisod kanina, pero sigurado siyang lampas ‘to sa mga daliri niya sa kamay).

Di nagtagal at nakarating na rin sila sa wakas sa campsite — isang open area na napapaligiran ng puno, kagaya ng mga campsite na nakikita ni Chanyeol sa mga pelikula. Sa kaliwa, hindi kalayuan sa campsite, may mababaw na ilog kung sa’n pwede silang maghilamos at maligo. Nabanggit ng isa sa mga guide nilang forest ranger na kung gusto nilang lumangoy sa mas malalim na tubig, pwede nilang sundan ang ilog paakyat pa ng bundok para marating ang lawa kung sa’n nanggagaling ang tubig sa ilog.

Nung narinig niya ‘yun, naisip ni Chanyeol: _Ano ko, baliw? Ba’t ko gugustuhing lumangoy pa sa mas malalim? Baka ‘di na ko makababa ng bundok nang buhay._

After nilang makarating sa clearing, halos humandusay na sa lupa ang karamihan sa klase, kasama na si Chanyeol, dahil sa sobrang pagod. Wala nang arte arte kung madumihan ang damit nila — babad na rin naman ‘to sa pawis.

“Alright, pahinga muna tayo saglit,” anunsyo ni Sir Choi, ‘yung 4th year PE teacher na batak. Habang hingal na hingal na sila kanina paakyat ng bundok, si Sir Choi parang nag-jogging lang sa oval ng school nila. ‘Di man lang pinawisan. “Mag-set up na agad kayo ng tent. Pagabi na.”

Tumingin sa langit si Chanyeol. Palubog na nga ang araw. Medyo maalinsangan pa rin ang hapon, pero lumalamig na ang hangin. Sigurado siyang mas malamig mamayang gabi.

Tumayo si Chanyeol at pinagpag ang lupa mula sa jogging pants niya. “Set up na tayo tent?” tanong nito kay Baekhyun.

“Wait lang,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Tuluyan na siyang humiga sa lupa. Naaawa si Chanyeol sa kung sino man maglalaba ng t-shirt na suot ni Baekhyun. “Pagod pa ko.”

Buddy system kasi sila sa camping trip na ‘to. By pair ang dala ng tent, pagkain, at iba pa. Originally, dapat si Jongdae ang ka-pair ni Chanyeol. Tapos sina Jongin at Baekhyun naman. Pero ayun nga, dahil hindi nakasama si Jongin, naiwan sa kanya si Baekhyun. Si Jongdae sumama na lang isa pa niyang kaibigan.

Sa katotohanan nga, mas gustong kapares ni Chanyeol si Jongdae. Si Baekhyun kasi… well, let’s just say he’s not particularly helpful.

Malas pa ni Chanyeol, mukhang wala sa mood si Baekhyun ngayon. Baekhyun didn’t explicitly say na badtrip siya, pero hindi na kailangan. Kabisado na siya ni Chanyeol.

Kadalasan kasi, kahit pagod si Baekhyun, gagawa at gagawa ‘yun ng paraan para iangat ‘yung mood. Magjo-joke, gano’n. Pero simula nung umalis ‘yung bus sa school nila kaninang madaling araw, tahimik lang si Baekhyun at nakasimangot. On the rare occasion na magsasalita siya, magrereklamo lang na pagod siya or mainit or gusto na niyang umuwi.

Ba’t kaya siya badtrip? Nag-away kaya sila ni… 

Umiling si Chanyeol. _Nope_ , sabi niya sa sarili, _‘di muna ako mag-a-assume. Hayaan kong si Baekhyun ang magkwento._

Ayaw kasi ni Chanyeol na pinangungunahan siya, kaya ‘di niya rin ‘to ginagawa sa ibang tao. Ayaw niyang namimilit na magkwento sa kanya. Iku-kwento naman ni Baekhyun kung ano mang problema meron siya kung gusto niya. Kung hindi, okay lang din. Naniniwala si Chanyeol na friends don’t owe each other anything; they’ll share when they want to.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya. “Sige,” sabi niya kay Baekhyun. Mukhang counterproductive din naman kung pag-aawayan pa nila kung anong oras sila magse-set up ng tent. “Hanap lang ako kahoy para sa campfire.”

Hindi na inantay ni Chanyeol na sumagot ang kaibigan dahil mukha namang wala rin itong balak. Instead, hinanap na lang niya si Jongdae para samahan siyang maghanap ng panggatong.

Gustong mainis ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Ano ngayon kung wala siya sa mood? Ano ngayon kung badtrip siya? Excuse ba ‘yun para ipasa kay Chanyeol lahat ng gagawin? Unfair eh. Pagod din naman si Chanyeol.

Pero, at the same time, gusto na lang intindihin ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan. _Hayaan mo na_ , paulit-ulit na bulong ng konsensya niya sa kanya hanggang makumbinsi siya nang tuluyan. Besides, if the roles were reversed at si Chanyeol ‘yung badtrip, sigurado siya na Baekhyun will go out of his way para lang mapatawa siya.

‘Yun na lang ang iniisip ni Chanyeol. Iintindihin na lang niya si Baekhyun hanggang sa kaya niya.

“Ano bang drama ni Baekhyun?” tanong ni Jongdae habang pabalik sila ng campsite, may bitbit na kahoy.

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Chanyeol. “‘Di ko nga alam eh,” sagot nito. “‘Di pa niya ko kinakausap.”

“Kung ako ka-pair nun, nasabunutan ko na siguro ‘yun.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. Sa tingin din niya, ‘di malabong mangyari ‘yun. Para kasing Mentos at Coke sina Jongdae at Baekhyun; pag pinagsama, sumasabog.

Nang makabalik sila sa campsite na dala-dala ang panggatong para sa campfire, wala na si Baekhyun. Iniwan lang din niyang nakatiwangwang sa sahig ‘yung camping gear nila, ‘yung tent hindi pa rin assembled. Instantly, nawala ‘yung ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol.

At that point, gusto niya nang sumabog.

Wala namang magnanakaw ng gamit nila since hindi naman uso ang nakawan sa school nila, pero still, hindi dahilan ‘yun para iwan na lang ni Baekhyun nang basta-basta ‘yung gamit nila.

“Yup,” sabi ni Jongdae sa tabi niya, “sasabunutan ko na talaga ‘yun.”

Hindi na lang nagsalita si Chanyeol. Huminga siya nang malalim at pilit na pinahupa ang inis na nararamdaman niya.

Ano pa ba magagawa ng galit niya? Matatapos ba ‘yung mga dapat gawin pag nagwala siya dun? Hindi, ‘di ba?

So instead, he got to work. After niyang mag-set up ng tent, naligo na siya at nagsaing pagkatapos. Hindi niya alam kung ano trip ulamin ni Baekhyun, at frankly, wala na rin siyang pake, kaya’t nagluto na lang siya ng enough para sa sarili niya. After niya maghugas ng pinagkainan, pumilas siya ng papel mula sa dalang notebook at nagsulat:

_Salamat sa tulong ha._

Iniwan niya ang papel sa higaan ni Baekhyun at humiga na sa sleeping bag niya. In no time, hinila na siya pailalim ng antok.

  
  
  


Naalimpungatan si Chanyeol nang may maramdaman siyang tumatapik sa kanya.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hmm.”

Tapik ulit. “Chanyeol.”

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mabigat na mga mata na hinihila pa rin ng antok at pagod. Ilang segundo ang lumipas bago luminaw ang kanyang paningin. May nakaupo sa tabi niya. Sino ba ‘tong istorbo na—

“Baekhyun?” tanong nito habang dahan-dahang bumabangon. “Anong oras na?”

Umupo si Chanyeol at nag-space out saglit. Dapat nagpa-panic na siya dahil alas kwatro y medya ang wake up time nila. Sabi ni Sir Choi, ‘pag may araw na at meron pang tulog sa kangkungan, magpu-push-up nang 100 times. Pero naunahan ng pagod niya ‘yung panic niya. _Bahala na kung mag-push-up. Basta matutulog ako._

“Umaga na ba?”

“Hindi.” Sa sobrang hina ng boses ni Baekhyun, halos ‘di na ‘to narinig ni Chanyeol.

Dun lang napagtanto ni Chanyeol na sobrang tahimik pala ng gabi. Ang tanging naririnig lang niya ay ang paghinga nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun sa loob ng tent nila at ang mga kuliglig sa labas.

Chanyeol rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Ba’t mo ko ginising?”

“Gising ka na ba talaga?”

“Bakit nga?” pag-ulit ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at pinakita sa kaibigan ang dala-dalang maliit na backpack at flashlight. “Samahan mo ko.”

“Saan?”

“Basta.” Hinagis ni Baekhyun ang jacket ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Without explaining further, lumabas na siya ng tent.

At dahil tatanga-tanga si Chanyeol, sinuot naman niya ang jacket niya at sinundan si Baekhyun. Kailan ba niya tinanggihan ‘to? Sa tanan ng pagkakaibigan nila, hindi pa yata nakaririnig ng salitang ‘hindi’ o ‘ayoko’ si Baekhyun mula kay Chanyeol.

‘Pag labas ng tent ni Chanyeol, dali-dali siyang hinila ni Baekhyun palayo sa campsite. Halos makalimutan na ni Chanyeol na galit dapat siya kay Baekhyun dahil ang tanging tumatakbo lang sa isip niya ay kung gaano kalambot ang kamay ni Baekhyun habang hinihila siya nito.

Habang naglalakad sila ni Baekhyun, ‘di maiwasang mapa-isip si Chanyeol kung sa’n ba siya dadalhin ng kaibigan.

Hindi naman siya matatakutin, pero parang straight out of a horror movie ‘tong dinadaanan nila: matataas na mga puno, mga nakakatakot na huni ng kung anong ibon o insekto, at nababalot ng hamog ang lupa.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, nakarating sila isang pang open area, pero sa halip na campsite gaya ng pinanggalingan nila, nakalatag na sa harapan nila ang isang lawa. Hula ni Chanyeol, eto siguro ‘yung sinasabi ng forest ranger na pinanggagalingan ng tubig sa ilog na katabi ng campsite nila.

Napatitig na lang si Chanyeol sa view dahil sa ganda nito. Kalmado ang tubig maliban sa mumunting alon. Tila kumikinang ang lawa dahil sa liwanag ng buwan. Sinusubukang isipin ni Chanyeol kung ano kayang itsura nito sa umaga; hindi na siya magtataka kung mas maganda pa.

Binitawan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang kamay at umupo malapit sa pampang.

Lumapit si Chaneyol sa kaibigan at tinabihan ito. Nanunuot ang lamig ng gabi sa jacket niya, pero for some reason, nabawasan ang pangangatog niya nang tumabi siya kay Baekhyun. “Dito ka ba nagpunta kanina?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Ang ganda dito, ‘no? Ang sarap tumambay dito. Tahimik.”

Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan. Diretso lang ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa tubig, tila malalim ang iniisip. Hindi sigurado si Chanyeol kung nanginginig ba ang mga mata ni Baekhyun o nagre-reflect lang ang tubig sa mga ito.

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang suot na backpack, naglabas ng dalawang lata ng softdrinks, at inabot ang isa kay Chanyeol. They opened their drinks at the same time, a satisfying metallic _pop_ echoing from the cans.

“Sorry nga pala dun sa kanina,” sabi ni Baekhyun after drinking from his can. “I’m just… going through shit right now.”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Okay lang. I understand.”

Maya-maya, may nilabas si Baekhyun na maliit na itim na wallet. Nang maaninag na ito nang maayos ni Chanyeol, na-realize niya na hindi ‘yun lalagyanan ng pera. Nakakita na siya nito before, pero sa tatay naman niya.

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang case at bumunot ng sigarilyo.

“Kailan ka pa natuto magyosi?” tanong ni Chanyeol. He asked it in the least judgmental way possible; hindi naman siya galit or anything na naninigarilyo si Baekhyun, curious lang siya.

Bumunot si Baekhyun ng lighter mula sa bulsa at sinindihan ang sigarilyo. “Tagal na. Ayoko lang sabihin sa inyo kasi natatakot ako sa reaksyon niyo dati,” sagot ni Baekhyun habang bumubuga ng usok. “Turn off ba?”

“‘Di naman. Desensitized na ko sa yosi. ‘Yung daddy ko kasi smoker din. Pero maiinis ako sa’yo kung ikakalat mo lang ‘yang yosi mo dito.”

“‘Di pa naman ganun kasama ugali ko, ‘no!” protesta ni Baekhyun. Naglabas siya ng plastic bottle na may kaunting tubig mula sa backpack niya at tinapat ito sa mukha ni Chanyeol. “Improvised ashtray,” sabi niya. “‘Di ako magkakalat, promise. Ultimo upos, dito ko itatapon.”

“Siguraduhin mo lang ha.”

“ _Opo_. Geez.”

‘Di mapigilang mapangiti ni Chanyeol.

They sat in silence for a while, ang tanging naririnig lang nila ay ang agos ng lawa at ang pagbuga ng usok ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol broke the silence nang may maalala siya. “Nung bata pa kami ni ate, grade 4 yata ako ta’s siya naman 1st year, kinausap kami ni daddy. Sabi niya, if ever daw gagaya kami sa kanya at magbibisyo rin, ‘wag daw namin itatago sa kanya,” kwento nito.

“Bakit daw?”

“‘Di naman daw siya magagalit,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Tatanungin lang daw niya kami kung bakit kami nagsimula magbisyo. Kung may problema ba kami, ganun. Lahat naman daw ng nagbibisyo may dahilan kung bakit nagsisimula. Now that I’m thinking about it, ang fucked up pala na sabihin ‘yun sa mga anak mong 10 at 13 years old pa lang.” Natawa si Chanyeol. Siraulo pala talaga ‘yung daddy nila, ‘no?

“Your dad seems cool,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “It’s not everyday you see a parent na kinukunsinti mga anak niya magbisyo.”

Lalong natawa si Chanyeol. “Hindi naman sa kinukunsinti niya kami. He’s just saying na we might have our reasons, and he won’t take those against us. ‘Di daw kasi maganda ‘yung magagalit ka agad ta’s wala namang context.”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun. Humithit ulit siya, huminga, at bumuga. In a few minutes, ubos na ang sigarilyong binuksan niya at bumubunot na siya ng panibago.

“I guess gusto mong malaman ‘yung reasons ko,” sabi ni Baekhyun matapos ang ilang minutong katahimikan. “Kung ba’t ako nagsimula. Kung ba’t ako nagyoyosi ngayon.” Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol for a split second, tapos ay binaling ulit ang mga mata sa lawa.

“Kung gusto mo lang,” Chanyeol answered in a soft voice. Kahit ga’no siya nabwisit kay Baekhyun kanina, ‘di pa rin niya kaya magalit nang tuluyan.

Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh. Sinindihan na niya ang hawak na sigarilyo. “Ang babaw lang niya, actually,” natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun, pero bakas sa boses niya ang pait. “Sigurado akong may idea ka na kung bakit ako nagkakaganto.”

Unfortunately for Chanyeol, that’s true.

“May nangyari sa inyo ni Minseok?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, pero hindi na kailangan — sapat nang sagot ang pagtulo ng luha mula sa kanyang mga mata.

Instinctively, Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun, soothing his back para patahanin siya. Naninikip ang dibdib ni Chanyeol just by listening to Baekhyun cry. Parang gusto niyang gawin lahat para lang mapatigil ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang sasabihin. Ayaw naman niya sabihin na, _It’s going to be okay_ , kasi hindi niya alam kung anong mangyayari in the future. He’s not in the position to promise things like that to anyone, especially to Baekhyun.

So, instead, Chanyeol just held him. Hanggang unti-unting tumahan si Baekhyun. Hanggang sa unti-unti na siyang nakakahinga. Kung pwede lang siyang yakapin ni Chanyeol hanggang maging ayos ang lahat, hindi na siya bibitaw.

Umupo nang tuwid si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang kanyang mga mata. Inalis ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga kamay.

“Hindi ko maintindihan,” sabi ni Baekhyun, “kung bakit parang sobrang dali lang sa kanya. 2 years and 9 months. Halos tatlong taon. Hindi ko maintindihan pa’no niya nakayanang itapon lahat ng ‘yon.”

Again, hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong isasagot. Ano bang alam niya sa relationships? Isang beses palang siya nagkaka-girlfriend tapos hindi pa nagtagal. And, in retrospect, puppy love lang naman ‘yon. Magmumukha naman siyang nagmamarunong kung bibigyan niya ng advice si Baekhyun sa bagay na wala naman siyang alam.

Thankfully, mukhang hindi naman advice ang gustong makuha sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Sa tingin ni Chanyeol, gusto lang ni Baekhyun na may makinig sa kanya, and he understands that. Iba ‘yung feeling when you have someone who listens to you. At sa totoo lang, Chanyeol can listen to Baekhyun for hours.

“Ang dami kong ginawa para sa kanya,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “For fuck’s sake, lumipat ako ng school para sa kanya. Tapos siya, magkahiwalay lang kami ng ilang buwan biglang wala na agad? Tapos na? Ano ko, free trial? Tanginang free trial yan, halos umabot ng tatlong taon.”

Tears welled up in Baekhyun’s eyes again.

“Ang sakit, Yeol. Ang sakit ipagpalit. Ang sakit maiwan para sa iba. Ang sakit na para ka lang disposable na gamit.”

Nakalimutan na ni Baekhyun ang hawak niyang sigarilyo. Nang maalala niya ito, abo na lang ‘yung kalahati. In the end, tinapon na lang niya ito sa improvised ashtray niya. Hindi na siya nagsindi ng panibago.

“Alam mo anong sabi niya sa’kin? _‘It’s not you; it’s me.’_ Tangina. Akala ko sa movies lang naririnig ‘yun.” Baekhyun laughed, pero it’s ironic, full of bitterness. “Maniniwala sana ako kung nag-focus muna siya sa sarili niya, kasi siya raw ‘yung may problema. Pero hindi eh. Anong gusto niyang isipin ko kung pagka-break namin, mababalitaan ko na lang na meron na agad iba? Malamang iisipin ko na ako ‘yung may problema, na it was me all along, na all this time, hindi ako enough kaya hindi mahirap sa kanya na umalis.”

This time, si Baekhyun na ang sumandal kay Chanyeol, standing Chanyeol’s shirt with his tears. Walang ibang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi yakapin ang kaibigan.

Finally, Chanyeol found the courage to speak. “Baek,” he said softly, “he wasn’t the first to love you. And he won’t be the last. Hindi ka naman mahirap mahalin. Someday, you’ll get the love that you deserve.”

Tumango si Baekhyun, pero hindi siya sumagot. Chanyeol’s words hung in the air like the fog. They stayed just like that for a moment: Chanyeol just rubbing Baekhyun’s back and Baekhyun just snuggled in his chest. This moment could’ve been perfect for Chanyeol — kung hindi lang malungkot si Baekhyun.

After a few minutes, niyaya nang bumalik ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa campsite dahil palalim na palalim na ang gabi. Not to mention na medyo nilalamok na sila dun. They made their way back with their hands linked together.

Pagkabalik nila sa tent, dumiretso nang humiga si Baekhyun.

Nung una, akala ni Chanyeol na makakatulog agad si Baekhyun dahil sa mugto ng kanyang mga mata. Pero ilang minuto ang makalipas, narinig na naman niyang umiiyak si Baekhyun.

Hindi talaga matiis na Chanyeol pakinggan na gano’n kalungkot si Baekhyun.

Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun at niyakap ito, draping his arm over while Baekhyun had his back against him. “Shhh,” pagtahan ni Chanyeol. “Pahinga ka na.”

Hindi bumitaw si Chanyeol hangga’t hindi tumitigil ang iyak ni Baekhyun. Soon, kumalma na si Baekhyun. After that, hindi na namalayan ni Chanyeol na pumipikit ang kanyang mga mata.

Chanyeol drifted to and from sleep now and then, at hindi siya sigurado kung nananaginip ba siya ng mga panahong iyon, pero he felt Baekhyun kiss him on the cheek and whisper, “Thank you.”


	5. Track 05 - Cuida

_“‘Di ka na muling luluha  
__Lahat ng ‘yong dinadala, akin na  
__Kung akin lang ang mundo  
_[_Ibibigay ko siya sa iyo_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8klmEPicLtY) _.”_

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_Play ▶️_ **

“So, in short, ginagawa kang emotional punching bag at pseudo-therapist ni Baekhyun.” ‘Yun lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo matapos ikwento ni Chanyeol ‘yung field trip nila nung 4th year.

“‘Yan lang talaga ambag mo sa usapan?”

“Bakit?” hamon ni Kyungsoo. “Totoo naman ah? Kung hindi gano’n, anong tawag mo dun?”

“Ewan ko sa’yo,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Nagbukas siya ng panibagong lata ng beer at uminom.

Hindi naman ganun si Baekhyun… ‘di ba? Hindi niya emotional punching bag si Chanyeol, at lalong hindi pseudo-therapist… ‘di ba? Umiling si Chanyeol. Eto naman kasing si Kyungsoo, kung ano-ano ang pinagsasabi. Kung ano-ano rin tuloy pumapasok sa kokote ni Chanyeol.

Pero kung iisipin nga… Wala namang mali sa mga ginawa ni Baekhyun dati, ‘di ba? Kaibigan niya si Chanyeol. Hindi ba ganun naman talaga dapat ‘pag kaibigan mo, papakinggan mo siya ‘pag may problema siya?

“Wait… so lumipat siya ng school para dun sa guy na higher batch sa inyo? ‘Yung Minseok?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Galing ng science high si Baekhyun dati. Nagkalimutan ko na pano sila nagkakilala. Basta. Then nag-college na si Minseok, then long story short, nag-break sila.”

“Huh. Weird. Anong nangyari after nun?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Nangyari? Walang nangyari. Hindi nga sa’kin ikakasal, ‘di ba?”

“Tanga.” Binato ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol ng napiga nang kalamansi galing sa takeout box ng Sisig Hooray. “Ano, nag-propose na ba agad si Jongin sa kanya kinabukasan? Hindi ‘di ba? I mean anong nangyari after no’n. Hindi naging kayo? Pinaasa ka lang talaga niya until the end?”

Natahimik nang ilang sandali si Chanyeol. Kahit kailan, hindi niya inisip na pinaasa siya ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niya kasing nag-iisip nang ganun, na para bang entitled siya sa pagmamahal ni Baekhyun. Mahal niya si Baekhyun dahil lang mahal niya si Baekhyun. ‘Yun lang. Baekhyun doesn’t owe him anything.

Pero isang malaking kasinungalingan kung sasabihin ni Chanyeol na kahit isang beses, hindi niya naisip na ang saya saya niya siguro kung sa kanya na lang napunta si Baekhyun. Na silang dalawa na lang.

But then again, ‘di natin laging nakukuha ang gusto natin. Alam ni Chanyeol ‘yun. Kaya filed under what ifs na lang ang daydream na ‘yun, kasama ng mga magagandang bagay na nangyari sana kay Chanyeol kung sadyang may lakas ng loob lang talaga siya.

“Syempre, Jongin came to the rescue agad,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung narinig ba siya ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit sarili niya halos hindi na niya marinig. “Ang bilis ng pangyayari eh. Ewan ko ba. Basta, siguro mga two months after nung camping, mga March, sila na. Nung grad ball namin, to be exact.”

“Ganun kabilis?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “‘Di ko rin gets nung una eh,” sabi niya. “Parang kailan lang sinasabi niya sa’kin na hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ang bilis maka-move on ni Minseok, tapos…” Nagkibit-balikat si Chanyeol. Tinungga niya ang beer hanggang sa maubos ito. “Pero ano bang alam ko sa pag-ibig?” natatawang tanong niya. “Ikakasal na nga sila ni Jongin next week eh. Baka sila talaga para sa isa’t isa.”

Hindi sumagot agad si Kyungsoo. Bumunot siya ng kaha ng sigarilyo mula sa bulsa at nagsindi ng isa. Halos nakalimutan na ni Chanyeol na naninigarilyo nga rin pala ‘tong kapitbahay niya.

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Alam mo, magnet yata ako ng smokers eh. Parang lahat ng kaibigan ko naninigarilyo.”

Pabirong tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo. “Magkaibigan ba tayo?” Inirapan lang siya ni Chanyeol. Kyungsoo took another drag of his cigarette, this time with a small smile on his lips. “Nagtataka nga ako bakit hindi ka rin nagyoyosi. Kung parehas tayo ng trabaho at isang oras lang lagi tulog ko halos gabi-gabi, baka may lung cancer na ko kayoyosi.”

“Masisira ang beautiful voice ko.”

“Ulol,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Ang dami-daming singer na nagyoyosi.”

Hindi napigilang matawa ulit ni Chanyeol. “Hindi naman ako inosente. Halos lahat ng bisyo na-try ko na. Alak lang talaga nag-stick sa’kin.”

Dahan-dahang tumango si Kyungsoo habang inuubos ang sigarilyo. Nang maabot na niya ang dulo nito, pinatay niya ito sa ashtray. “Kung hindi ka nagyoyosi, bakit may ashtray ka sa dining table mo?” tanong nito habang bumubuga ng usok. “Wait. Let me guess…”

“Si Baekhyun,” Chanyeol finished his sentence for him. “Oo na, si Baekhyun na. Bumili ako ng ashtray para ‘pag pumupunta siya dito, may gagamitin siya.” Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo at nakitang palawak nang palawak ang ngiti nito, halatang nang-iinis. “God, fine, just say it.”

“Tangang-tanga ka na talaga eh ‘no?”

Chanyeol can’t argue with that, kaya tumawa na lang siya. Wala nang ibang tawag sa ginagawa niya eh. Imagine, more than ten years… More than ten years na niyang mahal si Baekhyun kahit na mas likely pa siyang makidlatan kaysa maging sila. To be fair, katangahan na nga ang tawag dun.

“Be honest,” Kyungsoo said suddenly in a serious tone, “mahal mo pa nga? Kasi…”

“Kasi ano?”

“Ewan ko ha, siguro cynic lang talaga ako, pero hindi ako naniniwala na mahal mo pa rin siya after all these years. I mean… ikakasal na ‘yung tao. Tsaka… hindi lang naman kahapon naging sila ni Jongin. Twelve years… I doubt your feelings are still intact after that long. Pero ewan.” Nagkibit-balikat si Kyungsoo. “Cynic lang talaga siguro ako.”

Napaisip tuloy si Chanyeol. Nagbukas ulit siya ng beer. Nang humupa na ang pag-apaw ng bula, sumagot siya, “Sa totoo lang… Now that you’ve mentioned it… ‘Di ako sure.”

“What do you mean?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. “Sigurado akong mahal ko siya. What I’m not sure of is if it’s really him I love or just the idea of him.”

“Idea of him,” Kyungsoo repeated. “Ano bang idea mo of him?”

“Ang hirap naman ng mga tanong mo,” biro ni Chanyeol. Masyado nang nagiging deep ang usapan for his taste, but then again, siya naman nag-aya kay Kyungsoo para uminom.

“Fine, you don’t have to answer right now,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle. “Pag-isipan mong mabuti. Baka sakaling pag alam mo na ‘yung sagot, maaawa ka na sa sarili mo tapos titigilan mo na ‘yang pagiging shunga mo.” Tumayo siya mula sa dining table.

“Oh, sa’n ka pupunta?”

“Iihi lang!” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Clingy ka ba? Gusto mong sumama?” At umalis na siya at iniwan si Chanyeol sa dining area.

Hindi sigurado si Chanyeol kung amats na ba ang nagpapatakbo ng utak niya, pero he began to consider that perhaps Kyungsoo had a point. Well, self-proclaimed tanga na rin naman siya, pero iba pa rin talaga ‘pag sa ibang tao mo naririnig, eh ‘no? Mas nakakagising.

Sa kasamaang palad, nahinto ang train of thought ni Chanyeol nang may kumatok sa front door ng condo niya.

Instinctively, napatingin siya sa orasan. _3:07 a.m._ May nagdedeliver ba ng ganitong oras? May darating ba dapat na nakalimutan niyang darating? O baka naman minumulto na siya?

Tumayo si Chanyeol at naglakad papalapit sa pinto. Medyo hindi na diretso ang lakad niya, pero hindi pa siya completely lasing. Siguro mga dalawang lata pa ng beer, knockout na siya.

Pero nang masilip niya sa peephole ang kumakatok sa pinto niya ng alas tres ng umaga, halos mawala lahat ng hilo sa katawan niya.

Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang pinto.

“Baek? Anong nangya…” Chanyeol’s voice trailed off.

Baekhyun looked like shit.

Grabe ang pamumugto ng kanyang mga mata. May mga guhit ng luha sa mga pisngi niya. Kahit na nakasuot siya ng jacket, nanginginig pa rin siya.

Sinilip ni Baekhyun ang loob ng condo. “Busy ka ba?” he said, sniffling. “Bakit amoy yosi?”

“Ah, hindi, ano lang ‘yan…”

Sa likod ni Chanyeol, bumukas ang pinto ng banyo at lumabas si Kyungsoo. “Yeol, may pag—” Naputol ang kung anumang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niya sa pintuan ang hindi inaasahang bisita.

Nanlaki ang mga ni Baekhyun. “Oh. Um, may bisita ka na pala…”

“Ha? Hindi,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Uh, si Kyungsoo lang ‘to. Kapitbahay ko. Plus-one ko sa kasal niyo. Umiinom lang kami.”

Palipat-lipat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa pagitan nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. “Ah, sige, enjoy. Balik na lang ako bukas…”

“Ah, hinde, paalis na rin ako,” biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinipilit ang sarili na ngumiti. “Mukhang… kailangan niyo mag-usap. Tsaka, inaantok na rin ako eh,” sabi nito, with matching hikab effect pa kahit na halata namang peke. Naglakad siya palapit ng pinto. “Sige, una na ko…”

“Soo, teka,” sambit ni Chanyeol, “pa’no ‘yung mga gamit mo?”

“Balikan ko na lang bukas,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Dito lang naman unit ko. Sige, uh, goodnight.” At bumalik na siya sa unit niya without saying another word.

Awkwardly, umupo si Baekhyun sa sofa habang sinara ni Chanyeol ang pintuan. “Sorry ah,” bulong ni Baekhyun. Medyo paos ang boses niya, which, hula ni Chanyeol, ay galing sa pag-iyak niya. “Naistorbo ko pa kayo ng kapitbahay mo. I just… I always seem to ruin things. Isang malaking wrong timing lang yata ‘tong buhay ko.”

 _Wrong timing_.

Ironically, ganun din ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol tungkol sa buhay niya.

Chanyeol chuckled. “You know, it’s weird… That’s how I feel 99% of the time.” Umupo siya at tinabihan si Baekhyun sa sofa.

Maraming beses nang pumunta si Baekhyun sa condo ni Chanyeol in the middle of the night, no explanation, at umiiyak. At anong ginagawa ni Chanyeol every single time?

_“Baek, anong nangyari? Okay ka lang ba? Gusto mo bang pag-usapan? Dito ka muna. Tsaka ka na lang umuwi ‘pag okay ka na.”_

Siguro, tama nga si Kyungsoo na, in a way, ginagawa siyang emotional punching bag at pseudo-therapist ni Baekhyun. And even if that were true, even if Baekhyun somehow knew how Chanyeol feels and doing this repeatedly is his way of taking advantage of Chanyeol’s feelings…

Okay lang kay Chanyeol.

Okay lang kay Chanyeol dahil pinili niyang gawin ‘to. Pinili niya si Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya pinilit ni Baekhyun na magkaro’n ng feelings — that’s on him. It doesn’t feel right to blame other people for how you feel and how you act.

Siguro nga, at times, Chanyeol goes overboard. Siguro nga, minsan masyado na niyang hinahayaan si Baekhyun to run to him whenever a minor inconvenience happens. Siguro nga, like Kyungsoo said, katangahan ‘yun.

Pero Chanyeol can’t help it. Kaibigan niya si Baekhyun, at kahit kailan, hindi niya kayang talikuran ang mga kaibigan niya.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” tanong ni Chanyeol. “Nag-away ba kayo ni Jongin?”

“Parang ganun na nga,” sagot ni Baekhyun, sabay tawa nang pilit.

Seeing Baekhyun like this — umiiyak, nanginginig, malungkot — it always crushes Chanyeol’s heart. Kung posible lang angkinin na lang lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun, ginawa na niya. Siya na lang. ‘Wag na si Baekhyun.

But then again, hindi ganun ang universe. It’s like a punishment for allowing yourself to care about someone so much; you get hurt when you see them hurt.

“Baek…” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kaibigan. “Ikakasal na kayo next week… Ngayon pa talaga kayo nag-away? ‘Di ba pwedeng any time after the wedding na lang? You guys have the rest of your lives together para mag-away. Ba’t kayo nagmamadali?”

Baekhyun chuckled, pero this time, hindi na ito pilit. “Alam mo, may talent ka talagang gawing joke lahat ng bagay. Wait. That sounded wrong. What I mean is… thank you. For always knowing what to say when I’m sad so that I’d laugh.”

“Well… I’ve learned a thing or two from being your friend.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s heart felt normal again.

Tumayo si Baekhyun mula sa sofa at naglakad papalapit sa dining table kung saan nakakalat pa ang bakas ng inuman nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo na naudlot. Umupo siya kung saan nakaupo si Kyungsoo kanina at nagsindi ng sigarilyo.

Maraming pagkakaiba sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo, pero Chanyeol can’t shake the feeling that marami rin silang similarities. He just can’t place his finger on it.

“So…” Lumapit si Chanyeol at umupo rin sa dining table. “Gusto mo bang pag-usapan kung bakit kayo nag-away ng groom-to-be mo?”

Dahan-dahang umiling si Baekhyun habang bumubuga ng usok. “Not really.”

And Chanyeol can respect that. “Okay.”

“Pero… I’m thinking about what you said kanina… About me and Jongin having the rest of our lives para mag-away…”

Chanyeol laughed nervously. Hindi ‘yun ‘yung intensyon niyang maging main takeaway ni Baekhyun mula sa joke niya. “Baek, ang ibig ko sabihin dun is—”

“What if tama ka? Pa’no kung mag-away lang kami ni Jongin for the rest of our lives? Ano pang point ng pagpapakasal if we’ll just end up hurting each other eventually? Hindi ba dapat we should spare ourselves the pain habang maaga pa?”

“Baek, I—”

“Maybe we’re making a mistake, maybe hindi kami dapat—”

“BAEK!”

Baekhyun froze. Nang mapagtanto ni Chanyeol na napasigaw siya, napahinto rin siya. Bihirang tumaas ang boses niya, kaya kung siya rin si Baekhyun, magugulat din siya.

“Sorry, it’s just… This isn’t you talking. Nadadala ka lang ng kung anumang emosyon ang nararamdaman mo dahil sa away niyo. Look, wala akong kaalam-alam kung anong nangyayari sa inyong dalawa ni Jongin, kung anong pinag-awayan niyo, pero… Alam ko na mahal niyo ang isa’t isa.”

“And what makes you say that?”

Chanyeol sighed. “Kasi hindi ka naman sasagot ng oo nung nag-propose si Jongin sa’yo kung hindi mo siya mahal. At hindi rin magpo-propose si Jongin sa’yo kung hindi ka niya mahal.” Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun, so Chanyeol continued. “It’s only gonna get harder from here, Baek. Hindi pwedeng tatalikuran mo agad si Jongin every time na mag-aaway kayo.”

There’s a tiny voice at the back of Chanyeol’s head na nagsasabing: _Chance mo na ‘to para pigilan si Baekhyun magpakasal. Take it. Tell him that you agree, that he’s making a big mistake._

Pero alam ni Chanyeol na mali.

He can’t ruin his friends’ lives for the sake of his own happiness. Hindi ganung klaseng tao si Chanyeol.

Kahit na sobrang sakit para sa kanya to admit out loud na mahal nina Baekhyun at Jongin ang isa’t isa, that was the right thing to do.

All he ever wanted was for Baekhyun to be happy, kaya kung ito lang ang paraan para mangyari ‘yon, ito ang gagawin ni Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said after a while. “Tama ka. I shouldn’t be running away at the first sign of trouble. It’s just that… Natatakot ako. Natatakot ako na baka hindi pala enough na mahal namin ni Jongin ang isa’t isa… Takot na takot ako. Every time na may mangyayaring maganda sa’kin, or something finally makes sense in my life, I just can’t help but think na may kapalit. Na parang… Ewan ko. Hindi ko deserve maging masaya? Kasi masama akong tao?”

“Baek, you’re the farthest thing from that. Hindi ka masamang tao. You’re thoughtful, you’re kind, you make the room brighter just by walking in. Marami kang napapatawa at napapangiting tao. I don’t think a lot of bad people can do that.”

Baekhyun’s swollen eyes welled up with tears again. Inubos niya ang hawak na sigarilyo, pinatay ito sa ashtray, at pinunasan ang kanyang mga luha. “Yeol…”

“‘Yun ang totoo, Baek. Be kinder to yourself. Trust your happiness. Trust that you deserve it.”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Okay,” sabi niya.

“Pahinga ka na. Ipahinga mo na mga mata mo. Dun ka na sa kwarto matulog, dito na ko sa sala.”

Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol’s hands across the table. “Salamat. I… I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.”

Tumayo si Baekhyun at pumasok sa kwarto, leaving Chanyeol in the dining room.

Just then, tumunog at umilaw ang phone ni Chanyeol as if right on cue. Tumambad sa kanya ang isang text mula sa kanyang favorite kapitbahay:

**From:  
****yung masungit sa 2623 (aka kyungsoo doh)  
**[ _03:24_ ] : _Oh, ano? Kamusta therapy session?_

Hindi mapigilang matawa ni Chanyeol. Binuksan niya ang notification at nagreply.

Sa kabilang unit, tumunog at umilaw din ang phone ni Kyungsoo, at tumambad din sa kanya ang isang text mula sa kanyang not-so-favorite na kapitbahay:

**From:  
** **Chanyeol Park (Higante sa Unit 2624)  
**[ _03:25_ ] : _ewan ko sayo matulog ka na_


	6. Track 06 - Prom

_“Parang atin ang gabi  
__Para bang wala tayong katabi  
__At tayo’y sumayaw  
__Na parang_ [ _‘di na tayo bibitaw_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5R_grtdpwE) _.”_

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_⏸ Pause_ **

Hindi talaga nahilig si Chanyeol sa mga soirée sa school. He finds it awkward, pointless, at higit sa lahat, aksaya ng pera at panahon.

Hindi naman talaga dapat siya sasama rito sa grad ball nila, pero syempre, ano ba naman ang laban niya sa pamimilit ni Baekhyun? Kahit anong hingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya, hindi niya matanggihan. Budol-budol lang, gano’n.

 _“Huling soirée na ng high school life natin ‘to,”_ sabi ni Baekhyun noong pinipilit niya si Chanyeol na sumama. _“Sayang naman kung hindi ka sasama.”_

Ayun, sumama na nga si Chanyeol. At eto siya ngayon, nakaupo mag-isa sa table nila, umiinom ng maligamgam na iced tea habang sumasayaw ang mga kaibigan niya kasama ang mga date nila.

Bilang sa all-boys school sila nag-aaral, ‘encouraged’ silang magdala ng date sa mga school soirée. Pwede naman kahit sino: kapitbahay nila, childhood friend, o kakilala sa katabing all-girls school ng eskwelahan nila. Si Jongin, kasama ‘yung kaibigan ng ate niya na kahit ilang taon ang tanda sa kanila, mas maliit pa rin sa kanila. Si Baekhyun, na hindi inaasahan ni Chanyeol na magdadala ng kahit sino, ay kasama ‘yung pinsan niyang kasing kalog din niya.

KJ na kung KJ, pero hindi nagdala ng date si Chanyeol dahil ‘encouraged’ lang naman at hindi required. Isa pa, kung nagsama siya ng date dito, sigurado siya na idadamay lang niya kung sino man ‘yun sa pagiging miserable niya at sa pag-inom niya ng maligamgam na iced tea.

Habang nagsasayaw ang mga kaibigan, hindi mapigilang mapatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

As expected, ang gwapo ni Baekhyun. Halos hindi siya makilala ni Chanyeol sa suot niyang dark red na tuxedo. Ibang-iba sa Baekhyun na araw-araw na nakikita ni Chanyeol, ibang-iba sa Baekhyun na kahit kailan ay hindi naisipang mag-ayos. Ang buhok ni Baekhyun na kadalasang nakababa lang ay nakataas at naka-ayos na ngayon. Chanyeol wonders why Baekhyun never wore his hair this way. Mas gwapo siya ‘pag kita ang noo niya.

Kakatingin niya kay Baekhyun, hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na tinabihan na pala siya ni Jongin at nagulat nang magsalita ito.

“Hindi ka sasayaw?”

Inubos ni Chanyeol ang natitirang iced tea sa baso niya at nilapag ito sa lamesa pagkatapos. “Jongin naman, alam ng buong mundo na parehong kaliwa ang paa ko.”

Natawa si Jongin, showing that cute smile na sigurado si Chanyeol na nagpapahimatay sa mga may crush sa kanya. May reputasyon kasi si Jongin bilang heartthrob sa katabi nilang all-girls school (simula nung bata pa sila), pero as far as Chanyeol knows, hindi pa nagkaka-girlfriend si Jongin. It’s none of his business, so hindi na rin niya tinanong kung bakit.

“I can’t believe nakaupo ka lang dito,” sabi ni Jongin. “Dude, grad ball natin. Last na ‘to. Live a little, will you? Kailan ka ulit makaka-experience ng soirée? ‘Pag may kinasal na sa’tin?”

“Alam mo, parehas kayo ni Baekhyun. Masyado kayong hung up sa idea na last na natin ‘to,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

Pero sa totoo lang, naiintindihan niya ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin. Totoo nga naman, hindi na nila ma-eexperience ‘to in the future unless may ikasal na agad sa kanila o may kaibigan silang babae na magde-debut.

Siguro coping mechanism na lang ni Chanyeol ‘to, to not make a big deal out of their grad ball, kasi hindi pa nagsi-sink in sa kanya na matatapos na talaga ang high school. Well, para sa kanya, hindi lang high school ang matatapos. Since preschool, dito na siya nag-aaral. Thirteen years ng buhay niya ang lumipas sa loob ng school na ‘to. Siguro naman, kahit para kanino, mahirap mag let go kung ganitong karaming alaala ang kailangan mong bitawan.

“I mean, you can’t blame us,” sabi ni Jongin. “Ang weird sa pakiramdam na gagraduate na tayo, ‘no?”

“Sobra,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung narinig ba ni Jongin ang sinabi niya sa lakas ng music.

Pero mukha namang naintindihan ng kaibigan niya dahil tumango ito. “Bihira sa tao ‘yung may good memories about high school,” sabi ni Jongin. “Sila ate kasi, ‘pag tinatanong ko tungkol do’n, ang lagi nilang sinasabi sa’kin basta masaya silang natapos na ang high school. ‘Di raw kasi maganda memories nila. Lagi nila sinasabi sa’kin na ang swerte ko raw, puro magagandang alaala ang bibitbitin ko sa college.”

“Tama naman ba sila?”

“Medyo. So far, wala akong maisip na bagay na magpapa-hate sa’kin ng high school life ko. Swerte nga lang siguro tayo.”

 _Ikaw_ _lang_ , gusto sanang i-correct ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan. _Swerte ka, Jongin. Wala kang bibitbitin na feelings papuntang college._

“Sino sa tingin mo unang ikakasal sa’tin?” tanong ni Chanyeol para maiba ang usapan.

Hindi natagalan bago nakasagot si Jongin. “Si Dae, for sure. Ewan ko. May vibe lang siya ng family man.”

“Fair enough.” Chanyeol can’t argue with that. Naisip na rin niya ‘yun dati. ”Eh sa’ting tatlo? Sino kaya?”

Ngumiti si Jongin. May iba sa ngiti niya, pero hindi maisip ni Chanyeol kung ano. “Ako sana. I mean, kami. Ewan. Tatanungin ko pa lang siya mamaya. Sana um-oo.”

Kung umiinom pa rin ng maligamgam na iced tea si Chanyeol ngayon, siguradong nabilaukan na siya. “Magpo-propose ka sa kaibigan ng ate mo? Hindi ba apat na taon tanda nun sa’tin? ‘Di ba makukulong ‘yun? Isang sixteen-year-old at isang twenty-year-old?”

Natawa si Jongin. “Gago. Anong pinagsasabi mo dyan? Kami kako ni Baekhyun. I’ll ask him later if I can be his boyfriend.”

Oh.

“That’s…” Hindi makabuo ng sentence si Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya nalaglag ang puso niya sa sahig at pinagtatapak-tapakan na ng mga sumasayaw. At the last second, nakaisip na rin ng sasabihin si Chanyeol. Isa pang coping mechanism niya: idaan sa joke ang sakit. “Wait. Akala ko straight ka.”

As expected, natawa si Jongin. “I can’t believe ‘yan lang ang takeaway mo sa lahat ng sinabi ko.”

“Joke lang,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Nagdadasal siya na sana hindi halatang pilit ang ngiti niya. “That’s… That’s great. I’m happy for you. For the two of you. Sana nga umabot hanggang kasal.”

Hindi sanay si Chanyeol nang nagsisinungaling, pero wala naman siyang choice sa sitwasyon na ‘to. ‘Di naman niya pwedeng sabihin sa best friend niya kung ano talaga ang nararamdaman niya — gugulo lang lalo.

Sa dami nang tumatakbo sa isip ni Chanyeol, hindi niya napansing lumapit si Baekhyun.

“Yeol, tara. Sayaw tayo,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinihila ang kamay ni Chanyeol. “Kanina ka pa nakaupo dyan. Mabubutas na ‘yung upuan.”

Chanyeol wondered if nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na nanlalamig ‘yung kamay niya. “Ah, kayo muna ni Jongin. Mamaya na tayo.”

“Actually,” sambit ni Jongin, “mauna na kayo. Pahinga lang ako sandali.”

Bago pa man makatanggi ulit si Chanyeol, kinaladkad na siya ni Baekhyun papunta ng dance floor.

As if right on cue, nag-iba ang kanta mula sa upbeat at naging pang slow dance. Without even thinking about it, pinatong ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga kamay sa balikat ni Chanyeol at nagsimulang sumayaw. Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi ilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa bewang ng kaibigan.

“Namumutla ka,” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ah, kasi…” Sinubukang kalkalin ni Chanyeol ang isipan para maghanap ng isasagot. “‘Yung pagkain. ‘Di ko trip.” At least this time, hindi siya nagsisinungaling.

“‘Pag sinukahan mo ko habang sumasayaw tayo, papatayin kita.”

For some weird reason, that calmed Chanyeol down. Bukod sa not-so-subtle death threat ni Baekhyun, pinaalala niyang sumasayaw sila. In any other circumstance, Chanyeol would’ve thought that this was romantic.

Suddenly, may naisip si Chanyeol. Parang bulong ng demonyo sa balikat niya. _Chance mo na ‘to, Chanyeol. Unahan mo na si Jongin. Tell Baekhyun how you feel._

“Baek.”

“Hmm?”

Pero hindi kayang gawin ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya masabi kay Baekhyun kung anong nararamdaman niya, lalo na ngayon at alam na niya kung anong itatanong ni Jongin maya-maya.

As much as he loves Baekhyun, mahal din niya si Jongin. At kahit kailan, hindi niya kayang saktan ang mga kaibigan niya intentionally. Mas okay na ‘yung siya lang ang nahihirapan.

“You look nice tonight.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. Chanyeol always thought that Baekhyun had the best smile in the world. “Thanks. Ikaw din. Not bad, Park.”

Nanalangin si Chanyeol na sana, hindi na matapos ang moment na ‘to: with Baekhyun in his arms and slow music all around them. Walang ibang tao, walang ibang problema. Sila lang. Nothing else matters. Mas nakakalunod pala ang mga mata ni Baekhyun up-close.

Pero alam ni Chanyeol na pagtapos ng kanta, pagtapos ng sayaw, mawawalan na siya ng pagkakataong umamin kay Baekhyun. Ga’no man niya gustong enjoyin ang moment na ‘to, may boses sa likod ng isip niya na nagpapaalalang matatapos ang lahat, at hindi sila ni Baekhyun ang magkikita sa huli.

Sinandal ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol. “I’ll miss you.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Hindi naman ako mamamatay. Hindi rin ako mangingibang-bansa. We’re just going to college, Baek.”

“You always ruin the moment.”

“Talent ko ‘yun eh.”

This time, si Baekhyun naman ang natawa. “Promise me something.”

 _Anything for you_ , sa loob-loob ni Chanyeol. “Sure. Ano ‘yun?”

“‘Pag big shot singer ka na, hindi lalaki ulo mo.”

“Kailan ba lumaki ulo ko?”

“Hindi pa ko tapos!” reklamo ni Baekhyun. “Promise me na you’ll stay down-to-earth. Tapos gawan mo ko ng kanta. I want to hear it soon.”

 _Marami na kong nasulat na kanta tungkol sa’yo_ , gusto sanang sabihin ni Chanyeol.

“Sure, Baek,” sagot niya. “Soon.”

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


**_Play ▶️_ **

Napatalon sa gulat si Chanyeol nang may narinig siyang katok sa pinto. Kalalabas lang niya ng banyo matapos maligo, basa pa ang buhok at nakatapis lang ng twalya. Tiningnan niya ang orasan sa bedside table — _11:12 p.m._ Sinilip niya si Kyungsoo sa kabilang kama, mukhang mahimbing na ang tulog.

“Sino ba ‘to?” bulong niya sa sarili habang papalapit sa pinto.

Actually, mas mukhang bintana ‘yung pinto ng kwarto. Glass kasi all the way through, slide to open, tapos may makapal na kurtina lang para ‘di makita ‘yung loob. Although may tiwala naman si Chanyeol sa hotel security, ‘di pa rin niya maiwasan mapraning at baka mapagtripan siya bigla tapos basagin yung pintuan ng kwarto niya. ‘Di rin niya gets ba’t napili nina Baekhyun at Jongin ‘tong resort na ‘to.

Hinawi ni Chanyeol ang kurtina at nakitang nakatayo sa labas ng kwarto niya si Baekhyun na nakangiti na parang tanga at may hawak na six pack ng Heineken. Speak of the devil.

“Anong ginagawa mo dyan?” tanong ni Chanyeol pagkabukas niya ng pinto. Tumingin siya sa mga bote ng beer sa kamay ni Baekhyun. “Iinom ka?”

“Correction — iinom _tayo_ ,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Bihis ka na. Bilisan mo.”

“Kasal mo na bukas,” paalala ni Chanyeol. “Baka bugbugin ako ni Jongin ‘pag nalaman no’n na kinunsinti ko pagka-tomador mo.”

Lumaki lang lalo ngiti ni Baekhyun. “Eh kunsintidor ka naman talaga, matagal na. Pangatawanan mo na. Antayin kita sa beach ha. Bye!”

Bago pa makatutol si Chanyeol, tumalikod na si Baekhyun at naglakad papalayo. Dali-daling nagbihis si Chanyeol at sinundan ang kaibigan. Kailan ba niya hinindian si Baekhyun? That’s right. Never. Tamang pagka-marupok lang.

Pagkarating ni Chanyeol sa tabing-dagat, una niyang naaninag ang silhouette ni Baekhyun na nakaharap sa isang maliit na apoy. Habang papalapit sa kaibigan, napansin ni Chanyeol na may iba sa body language ni Baekhyun — nakahukot ang likod at mga balikat niya na para bang pasan niya ang mundo.

Umupo sa buhangin si Chanyeol at tinabihan ang kaibigan. Pinagbuksan siya ng beer ni Baekhyun, nakipag-cheers, at sabay silang napabuntong-hininga pagkatapos ng unang lagok. Hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit, pero iba talaga lasa ng alak ‘pag malapit ka sa dagat. Mas masarap.

“Anong problema?” tanong ni Chanyeol kahit wala pang binabanggit si Baekhyun. ‘Di na kailangan, sa totoo lang. Kabisadong-kabisado na niya bawat hinga at galaw ni Baekhyun. “‘Wag mo sabihing nagdadalawang-isip ka na naman?”

Natawa si Baekhyun, pero iba ang tunog nito. Hungkag. Malungkot. Tila milya-milya ang layo. “Kinakabahan lang,” sagot niya.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong dapat niyang isagot, kaya ‘di na lang siya nagsalita. Malakas din ang kutob niya na kailangan lang ni Baekhyun ng taong makikinig sa kanya ngayong gabi. ‘Yun naman talaga si Chanyeol — ang dakilang tagapakinig sa mga sama ng loob ni Baekhyun.

Lumipas ang ilang minuto nang walang nagsasalita. Nakaupo lang sila ro’n, nagpapainit ng lalamunan gamit ang beer, pinakikinggan ang bawat hampas ng alon sa pampang at ang pagkaluskos ng mga gatong sa apoy. Kung hindi lang ikakasal si Baekhyun bukas sa ibang tao, romantic na sana ‘tong eksena na ‘to. Pero wala, gano’n talaga. Iba ang katotohanan sa mga ‘sana.’

Sa wakas, binasag ni Baekhyun ang katahimikan. “Salamat ha,” sabi niya.

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Para sa’n?”

“Sa pagkunsinti sa’kin,” biro ni Baekhyun. Sa mas seryosong tono: “Thank you dahil… ‘di ka umalis. ‘Di ka lumayo. Since high school, andyan ka.”

“Pinagsasabi mo dyan?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang natatawa, pero alam niyang namumula siya. Nagdasal na lang siya na sana hindi halata. “Ba’t naman ako aalis? Wala naman akong ibang pupuntahan.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, pero hindi pa rin katulad ng normal niyang ngiti — may kulang. Tumingin siya sa kawalan, sa dagat na nilamon ng gabi. “Bihira lang kasi ‘yung gano’n,” paliwanag niya. “Hindi lahat ng pagkakaibigan umaabot nang gano’n katagal. Lalo na ‘pag…” napatigil si Baekhyun.

“‘Pag ano?”

“Wala,” sagot ni Baekhyun, sabay ngiti. Tumayo siya, pinagpag ang buhangin sa damit at mga binti, at inabot ang kanyang kanang kamay kay Chanyeol. “Tulungan mo ko mag-practice ng sayaw. Baka matapakan ko si Jongin bukas.”

“Ako pa talaga?” tanong ni Chanyeol, dahil alam ng lahat na wala siyang ka amor amor sa pagsasayaw.

Hinila siya nang patayo ni Baekhyun. “Dali na,” pamimilit niya. “‘Wag kang KJ.”

As usual, wala na lang nagawa si Chanyeol. Habang tumatayo siya, binunot ni Baekhyun ang phone niya mula sa bulsa, tila may hinahanap. Maya-maya, may tumugtog na pamilyar na kanta.

_‘Nanginginig na mga kamay… Puso kong hindi mapalagay…’_

“Kanta ko ‘yan ah,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

_‘Pwede ba kitang tabihan? Kahit na may iba ka nang kasama?’_

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Eto favorite ko sa album mo.”

Binalik ni Baekhyun ang phone sa bulsa niya. Pinatong niya ang kaliwang kamay sa balikat ni Chanyeol habang hinawakan ng kaibigan ang kanan. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pangangatog ng kamay ni Chanyeol nang dumapo ito sa bewang niya.

“Ba’t ka kinakabahan?” ‘Di napigilang matawa ni Baekhyun. “Ako lang ‘to.”

Umabot na hanggang tenga ang pamumula ni Chanyeol. “‘Di kasi ako magaling sumayaw…”

“Ganto lang oh…” Pinangunahan ni Baekhyun ang sayaw. Isang hakbang paharap… Pakanan… Paatras… Pakaliwa… Paunti-unti, nakasunod din si Chanyeol. Kasabay ang kumpas ng kanta, sumayaw sila na parang may sarili silang mundo sa tabing-dagat.

Walang ibang tumatakbo sa isip ni Chanyeol kundi ang panalangin na sana’y huminto ang oras. Sana’y hindi na matapos ang kanta, sana’y hindi na sumikat ang araw, sana’y hindi matuloy ang bukas. Kung pwede lang, hindi na niya pakakawalan si Baekhyun — hindi na niya uulitin ang dati niyang pagkakamali.

_‘Nalalasing sa ‘yong tingin… At di malaman-laman ang gagawin…’_

“Naaalala mo ‘yung grad ball natin nung 4th year?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Tumango si Chanyeol. “pa'no kaya kung… Kung hindi ako um-oo kay Jongin no’n? Sino kaya nakatuluyan ko?”

 _Ako sana_ , sa loob-loob ni Chanyeol. _Kung may lakas ng loob lang ako dati…_ Pero syempre, hindi niya pwedeng sabihin ‘yun. Nagkibit-balikat na lang siya.

“Ngayon ka pa talaga nag-isip ng ganyan,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Ikakasal ka na bukas. ‘Wag mo na isipin ‘yung mga ganyang bagay.”

“‘Yun na nga ‘yung point,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Ikakasal na ko bukas, kailangan ko nang isipin lahat ng what if ko ngayong gabi kasi after tomorrow… ‘di na pwede.”

“Ba’t naman hindi?”

“Gano’n naman, ‘di ba? After mong ikasal, dapat araw-araw kang sigurado sa pinakasalan mo. Hindi ka na pwede magdalawang-isip. Pinangakuan mo na ng ‘till death do us part’ eh.”

Para kay Chanyeol, medyo unfair ‘yun. Isa ‘yun sa mga dahilan kung bakit may reservations siya sa pagpapakasal — walang kasiguraduhan na hindi magbabago ang feelings ng isang tao, kasi, well, gano’n ang human nature eh. Simple as that. Walang permanente. Kaya nga may nagdidivorce at nagpapa-annull ng kasal, ‘di ba?

Parang sa 500 Days of Summer: sabi ni Tom, _“I need to know that you’re not gonna wake up in the morning and feel differently.”_

Anong sagot ni Summer?

_“And I can’t give you that. Nobody can.”_

Nobody can.

Then again, mahigit isang dekada na niyang mahal si Baekhyun. Labindalawang taon na siyang gumigising araw-araw na hindi nagbabago ang nararamdaman. Chanyeol, of all people, should know that it’s possible to love one person for a _long_ time.

“Kung gano’n… ‘di yata ako pwede ikasal,” sabi ni Chanyeol na may kasamang matamlay na tawa.

“Bakit?”

“Masyadong madami ‘yung mga what if ko sa buhay.”

“Ako… Isa lang talaga what if ko.”

“Ano?” tanong ni Chanyeol. _Isa?_ Parang ‘di naman kapani-paniwala ‘yun.

Natahimik nang ilang sandali si Baekhyun bago sumagot.

“Ikaw.”

Nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Chanyeol.

_‘Huwag na huwag kang bibitaw… Huwag na huwag kang bibitaw…’_

Patuloy ang kanta, patuloy ang sayaw, pero parang huminto sa pagtibok ang puso ni Chanyeol. Tinitigan lang niya si Baekhyun, pakurap-kurap ang mga mata, hindi sigurado kung tama ba ang narinig niya.

Ang kaisa-isang what if sa buhay ni Baekhyun ay…

…siya.

“Magsalita ka naman,” biro ni Baekhyun. “Para namang tanga ‘to.”

Sa totoo lang, sa dami nang gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol, ‘di na niya alam kung ano ang uunahin. _Joke ba ‘yun? Anong ibig sabihin no’n? Nananaginip ba ko?_ Ilan lang ‘yan sa libo-libong tanong na tumatakbo sa isip ni Chanyeol. Kahit kailan, ‘di niya akalain na maririnig niya ‘yon mula kay Baekhyun.

“Fine. Don’t say anything. Actually, mas maganda nga siguro kung wala kang sabihin. Baka lalo lang akong maguluhan,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. Natulala lang lalo si Chanyeol. “Kaya kita niyaya ngayong gabi para sabihin sa’yo. Masabi ko man lang, bago ako ikasal. Just to finally get it off my chest after all these years.”

“All these years…?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. Iniwasan niya ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at tuminging muli sa madilim na dagat. “Simula high school… Bago pa maging kami ni Jongin. Siguro hanggang college. ‘Yung gabi na nag-camping tayo. ‘Dun ko na-realize. Ewan ko ba ba’t never mong nahalata. ‘Di ko naman tinago. Akala mo siguro lagi lang akong nagbibiro.”

 _Hanggang college?_ Pa’no nangyari ‘yun kung…

“Hindi alam ni Jongin,” sabi ni Baekhyun, as if alam niya kung anong iniisip ni Chanyeol. “Ayoko kasing magalit siya sa’yo, tapos masira pagkakaibigan nating tatlo. ‘Di mo naman kasalanan na minahal kita.”

Nanikip ang dibdib ni Chanyeol. Mahal siya ni Baekhyun… dati.

May pagkasadista talaga ang universe, ‘no?

“Alam mo,” sambit ni Baekhyun, “ilang taon ko ring inisip kung hindi ako um-oo kay Jongin no’n… naging tayo ba? Kahit ngayon, pag nag-aaway kami ni Jongin minsan, napapaisip ako. Kung ano sana ang nag-iba kung ikaw ‘yung pinili ko.”

“Baek…”

“Then I realized… ang unfair kay Jongin. Unfair din sa’yo. Parang kayo ‘yung napaparusahan dahil hindi ako sigurado sa sarili ko.”

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin.

Twelve years. Twelve years niyang inisip kung ano ba ang pakiramdam na mahal din siya ni Baekhyun. Twelve years.

Pero imbis na matuwa siya, imbis na sumabog ang puso niya sa saya, imbis na halikan niya si Baekhyun ngayon… 

A split-second of clarity washed over him instead.

“Baek, I’m glad you chose Jongin.”

“Bakit?”

“Alam mo… Siguro ‘pag masyado kang hung up sa mga what ifs mo, isipin mo na lang na there’s something greater at work.”

“Atheist ako,” Baekhyun deadpanned.

As always, hindi mapigilang matawa ni Chanyeol. Typical Baekhyun. “It’s not a matter of god. Ganto na lang: isipin mo, at that moment, you could’ve chosen differently. But you didn’t. Isipin mo na lang na you didn’t make that decision on a whim. Deep down, alam mo na ‘yung sagot. Siguro human nature lang talaga torture-in natin ang mga sarili natin over the options we didn’t take. Pero hindi ibig sabihin no’n, mali ‘yung pinili natin dati.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. Lahat ng pagdududa sa mukha niya kanina, tila natunaw na. “Thank you, Yeol. ”

Tinapos nila ang sayaw. Umupo sila ulit sa pampang, nagkwentuhan tungkol sa buhay, at nang maubos na ang dalang beer ni Baekhyun, pinatay nila ang apoy.

Habang naglalakad sila pabalik ng kanilang mga kwarto, napagtanto ni Chanyeol: for the first time in twelve years, he’s glad of the choices he made.


	7. Bonus Track - Kwarto

_“Mga liham ng nilihim kong pag-ibig  
__At litrato ng kahapong maligalig  
__Dahan-dahan kong inipon  
__Ngunit ngayo’y_ [ _kailangan nang itapon_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1zgJBLlqjE) _.”_

  
  
  


⏹

  
  
  


Matagal-tagal na rin mula nung huling naglinis ng kwarto si Chanyeol.

Nakadikit pa rin sa mga pader ng kanyang kwarto ang dose-dosenang mga papel at daan-daang sticky notes. Madalas na ganyan ang itsura ng kwarto niya kapag nagsusulat siya ng kanta.

Medyo chaotic kasi ang isip ni Chanyeol. Mabilis ma-distract. ‘Pag hindi niya nakikita, hindi niya naalala. Kaya ayan, dinikit niya ang mga idea niya kung saan makikita niya araw-araw, kung saan ito ang tatambad sa kanya paggising pa lang niya sa umaga.

Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang mga nakadikit sa pader. Kung saan-saan napadpad nag kanyang mga mata: sa mga instant photos nila nung high school, sa mga movie ticket para sa mga pelikulang hindi na niya matandaan ang kwento, sa mga lyrics ng mga kantang sinulat niya para kay Baekhyun.

_…‘di naman dati ganito…_

_…o kay tagal din kitang minahal…_

_…‘di mo lang alam, dala mo’y ligaya…_

_…wala na akong hihilingin…_

_…kanina pa ba nariyan?…_

_…‘di na mahalaga kung saan ako dalhin ng hangin…_

_…sige na, tulog na…_

_…at sabay natin haharapin ang mundo…_

_…‘di ka na muling luluha…_

_…ibibigay ko siya sa iyo…_

_…parang atin ang gabi…_

_…na parang ‘di na tayo bibitaw…_

Iilan lang ‘yan sa mga linyang sinulat niya para kay Baekhyun. Simula high school, tungkol naman lagi kay Baekhyun ang mga tula niya. Lahat ng hindi niya masabi, binabaling niya sa papel, sa nota, sa pader niya.

Ngayon lang napagtanto ni Chanyeol na mabigat pala — mabigat pumasan ng mga bagay na matagal mo nang dapat sinabi. Ngayon lang niya naramdaman ang pagod ng pagbibitbit ng mga pinagsisisihan niya.

At ngayon, ang gusto na lang niyang gawin ay magpahinga.

Tiningnan ulit ni Chanyeol ang pader. Dumapo ang mga mata niya sa isang lukot-lukot na yellow paper kung saan nakasulat ang lyrics ng pinakapaborito niyang kanta sa album niya.

Habang binabasa, tumutugtog ang tono sa kanyang isip:

_Maglilinis ako ng kwarto_

_Na punong-puno ng galit at damit_

_Mga bagay na hindi ko na kailangan_

_Nakaraang hindi na pwedeng pagpagpaliban…_

Ito ang bonus track sa album ni Chanyeol. Ginawa niyang bonus track dahil dati, hindi siya sigurado kung magagawa ba niya ‘yung mga sinulat niya rito. Kung maisasantabi ba niya ang mga alaala ni Baekhyun. Kung maikakahon ba niya lahat ng nararamdaman para sa kaibigan. Kung, sa wakas, kaya na niyang magpaalam.

Siguro, one month ago, hindi niya alam ang isasagot kung may nagtanong sa kanya ng mga ganyang bagay. Pagdating kay Baekhyun, bihirang alam ni Chanyeol ang sagot.

Pero ngayon, matapos ang lahat, matapos ikasal ang dalawang pinakamamahal niyang tao sa mundo, matapos niyang malaman ang dapat niyang malaman, naiintindihan na niya kung ano dapat ang kanyang gagawin.

Isa-isang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga nakadikit na papel. Nilapag niya ang mga pilas sa kama, at ‘di nagtagal, mga litrato na lang ang naiwan. Wala na ang mga kanta, mga tula. Wala nang bakas ni Baekhyun.

Kumuha siya ng shoebox sa ilalim ng kama at nilagay ang mga papel dito. He looked at its contents one last time.

Twelve years’ worth ng feelings. ‘Yun ang laman ng shoebox. Twelve years na pagtingin, twelve years na pagsulyap, twelve years na pagmamahal.

Kahit kailan, hindi umasa si Chanyeol na ibabalik ni Baekhyun sa kanya ang nararamdaman niya. Ni hindi nga niya alam sa sarili niya kung bakit niya minahal si Baekhyun in the first place. Para bang nagising na lang siya isang araw na si Baekhyun na lang ang laman ng isip niya, at umabot ng labindalawang taon bago ito nawala.

Better late than never — ‘yun ang motto ni Chanyeol nung college, at hindi siya makapaniwala na magagamit niya ‘yon ngayon.

Sinara ni Chanyeol ang shoebox.

For the first time in twelve years, nakahinga siya nang maluwag.

“Salamat, Baek.”

Lumabas siya ng kanyang unit at naglakad papunta sa garbage room ng floor nila. Mga ilang beses nagdalawang isip si Chanyeol bago niya itulak sa garbage chute ang shoebox, pero inasahan na rin naman niya na hindi ito magiging madali. Kung madali ang lahat ng bagay sa mundo, mawawala ang meaning nito.

Eventually, nabitawan din ni Chanyeol ang kahon. The moment that he let go, pakiramdam niya siya ‘yung nahuhulog. He felt weightless. He felt free. Nawala lahat ng bigat na labindalawang taon nang humihila sa kanya pababa.

Naglakad siya pabalik, pero hindi sa unit niya. Dumiretso siya sa pinto na may nakasulat na _2623_ sa gold plate na nakakabit dito.

Kumatok si Chanyeol.

Bumukas ang pinto.

This time around, sigurado na si Chanyeol sa nararamdaman niya.

  
  
  


**_— Wakas —_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Bukod sa mga kanta ng Sugarfree, kumuha ng inspirasyon ang fic na ito sa [tweet na ito](https://twitter.com/MillennialOfMNL/status/1066320811802251264?s=20) at sa ["Lifetime"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxsY8GvoQQE) ng Ben&Ben.
> 
> Kung umabot ka hanggang dito, maraming salamat!
> 
> Say hello: [Twitter](http://twitter.com/pcychedeiic) / [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/nineteenninetytwo)


End file.
